Through the Well
by Chibi Bean
Summary: Azurine and Sarah, two ordinary girls, fall through a well and find themselves in the feudal era. After meeting up with the Inu gang, they discover that they might not be so ordinary after all. Rated M for violence, language and sexual content.
1. Through the Well

Hello everyone. I am one half of Chibi Bean. We are made up of two people. The Bean, she is the author. Without her there would be no story. I am Chibi, the editor, manager, and publisher. I also developed Sarah, more of whom you will learn about in the story.

For more on us, click on our name.

_Disclaimer: Chibi Bean does not own nor claims rights to any of the characters of InuYasha™. Thank You. _

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Through the Well**

"Azurine?" Sarah called. "Azure, wait up! Where are you going?"

Azurine Deltan turned to see her best friend, Sarah, tagging behind her. "The woods behind my house. There is this awesome dry well I want to explore."

"Cool," Sarah murmured. "Can I come?"

"Sure, Tanpopo. What for?" Azure grinned rubbing her friend's golden hair. 'Tanpopo' is Japanese for dandelion and had been Sarah's nickname for years.

"It sounds fun," her blue eyes gleamed with adventure.

Azure's own eyes, a grey green color, showed a distant longing for adventure as well.

She brushed her light brown hair with a silver streak from her face.

The woods were beautiful this time of day. Sun poured through the leaves, casting a trail of green light on the path.

Azurine ducked under a low branch while Sarah barely bent her knees. Sarah was considerably shorter than her friend even though she was almost two years older, but then again, she looked younger than everyone. ()

Suddenly, Sarah poked her friend's shoulder. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Huh?" Azurine asked, shaking her head. She spotted the square, stone well and approached it. "Yup, this is it."

She pulled a coil of rope from her bag and tied it to a thick tree near by.

"I'll go down first, just incase. Watch out, okay?"

Sarah nodded. "Be safe."

"Alright," Azure forced a smile. She was nervous.

Firmly grasping the rope, she lowered herself down. Looking up, she saw Sarah watching her. She smiled lightly, but then saw the other end of the rope. The rock in the well was sawing it through and it held by only a few threads. Her expression changed to horror as she lowered herself further.

The weight tore the rope.

She cried out as she fell the rest of the way, her head crashing into the stone.

The last thing she heard was Sarah screaming her name.

* * *

A boy was picking her up. Golden eyes, white hair, dog ears. Azurine had a sudden urge to touch them. The boy looked shocked and puzzled at her movement. He jumped out of the well, bringing her with him. The world returned to black.

* * *

Another boy, this one was prodding her shoulder. He appeared to be about six years old. He looked at someone else as his dark blonde-red hair shined. He motioned the other person over revealing his big, fluffy tail.

"She's awake."

A girl, about Azurine's age, with raven-black hair, pressed a cool cloth to Azurine's head. Her pale face was worried.

"She's sick; really sick."

"Feh," the first boy murmured, the one with the dog ears.

"Why do ye think the lass be so hurt? She's only fallen through the well," An older woman with white hair and an eye-patch asked.

"She hit her head, Lady Kaede. It got her sick."

Again, there was blackness.

* * *

A boy, probably nineteen or twenty, just looked puzzledly at her. The same dog-boy from before pulled him away.

"You can't have her, letch."

The Black-haired girl called out. "Come on, Miroku. You can't ask her if she's not awake!"

Finally, who knows when, Azure felt a bug bite her cheek. She summoned the energy to smack it. (Myoga! Mwahahaha!)

"Well, it's good to see she's not dead," dog-boy murmured.

"I thought you didn't care about humans, InuYasha," the six year old questioned, innocently.

"Shippo…" InuYasha warned. "Miroku, she didn't even wake up yet. Go wait over there."

_I am firmly convinced that this is a dream_. Azurine thought. She blinked herself awake. InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku and the girl stood over her.

"Hullo," she murmured, her voice hoarse from disuse. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Kagome," the girl smiled. "This is InuYasha, Shippo, and Miroku." She pointed to each in turn. "And this is Kaede's hut in Kyoto, Japan; feudal era. You've fallen through the well. InuYasha is a half-dog demon; Shippo is a kitsune, fox demon; Miroku is a monk, but watch out for his right hand. And his left…just watch out for all of him."

"Now I know I'm dreaming," Azurine muttered. "Demons? Monks? Japan?"

She struggled to sit up. A hand clasped hers. It was attached to Miroku. He looked her in the eyes, his own shining with hope.

"May I ask the name of such a beautiful lady?" he asked.

_Definitely dreaming, _she thought.

"Azurine…" she mumbled weakly. "Azurine Deltan…"

InuYasha gave her a look of surprise, doubt, and puzzlement.

"Azurine, may I ask you a question?" Mirouku asked.

"Sure, why not?" Azurine replied.

"Will you bear my child?"

Azurine was momentarily shocked. Recovering quickly, she replied, "Well, seeing as this is a dream… why not?"

Miroku looked as if he was about to die of happiness. InuYasha was repulsed and shocked, Shippo stifled giggles, and Kagome shook her head.

"No, Miroku. You're not taking advantage of the fact that she thinks she's asleep. Azurine, you aren't dreaming," Kagome said bluntly. "You've been sick and sleeping for three days. You're awake now."

Azurine jumped to her feet. "Three days! I've got to get home! I— Sarah, Cain, Evee! They must be so worried!"

_The well!_ she thought frantically, running.

"No! Azurine!" Kagome screamed.

She could hear them chasing after her. She ducked into the woods and behind a huge tree.

The group came close to her hiding spot.

"We'll go down the well," InuYasha said. "Miroku, Shippo; stay here."

Something coiled around Azurine's waist.

"What?" she gasped.

It continued to wrap around her.

Miroku heard Azurine's cry of pain and fear. Spinning around, he realized it came from behind InuYasha's tree.

A huge snake-demon was coiled around Azurine. A look of pain on her face, she struggled to breathe.

_I can't use the wind tunnel or she'll be sucked in! Curse it!_ Miroku thought.

_Get it off me, please_! Azurine begged silently.

Tears burned in her eyes. Cain, Sarah, Evee…she'd never see them again. She was going to let them down. She was going to die.

She grew angry with herself. Her face and hands began to burn.

"Let…go…of…ME!" she gasped. Her hands felt as if they were on fire.

The snake suddenly dropped her. Her hands were covered in red, angry flames. Shippo helped her to beat them out.

Miroku stepped between them and the demon. He lifted the prayer beads from his hands. The void began to suck everything up.

"No!" Azurine cried, throwing her arms around Miroku, pinning his hands to his sides. He quickly rewrapped the beads. "Please don't."

"It just tried to kill you!" Miroku said.

"So? It has as much of a right to live as I do. And you would have destroyed the forest!" She began to tremble and let him go. "Please, if anyone deserves to die, it's me."

"No!" Miroku replied, helping her to her feet. "You don't."

They returned to Kaede's hut.

* * *

Chibi: There ya go! Happy now Bean? See? I told ya I'd post it.

Bean: Took ya long enough.

Chibi: **sticks out tongue**


	2. Enter Sarah

Chibi: Hi everyone. Two chapters in one day! WOOT! Yea just thought I'd put two up so you could get a better idea of what's going on. Bean and I will work out a schedule later. ENJOY! 

_Disclaimer: We do not own any of the InuYasha characters._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enter Sarah  
By: Chibi Bean**

"There was no sign of her around my place," Kagome answered. "InuYasha couldn't even pick up a scent."

"That's because she didn't go back," Shippo replied simply.

"She…didn't?" Kagome asked

"She's in there," Shippo replied, gesturing to the hut.

InuYasha peeked in. Azurine lay on mat, covered tightly with a blanket. Miroku sat beside her, lightly dozing.

"Monk!" InuYasha cried.

Miroku looked up. "Hello, InuYasha." He sat straighter, grabbing his staff.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a demon, but Azurine and Shippo remain safe, so I won't bother you." He inconspicuously brought the blankets over her hands, which were resting on her chest, burned and covered in dimly glowing silver sparks. _Well, she can explain this to them when she's ready. Also, when she explains it to me._

InuYasha and Kagome left the hut. InuYasha cried, "Don't do anything to her, monk!"

Miroku shook Azurine lightly, mumbling softly. "Azurine, wake-up."

She opened her eyes. "Huh? Oh, Miroku, what's up? Did InuYasha and Kagome return? Where'd Shippo go?"

Shippo reentered the hut. "I'm right here and InuYasha and Kagome are just outside."

"Did you get the bandages?" Miroku asked. "And the balm?"

Shippo handed them to him. Azurine sat up, wincing at moving her hands.

Miroku first took her left hand, rubbing ointment over it. "So," he asked, "what was that? The sparks, where did they come from?"

"I don't know. Where'd your vortex-hand-thingy come from?"

"Long story. Off topic. Not fun to talk about." A sudden thought struck him. _What if she's working for Naraku?_ He began to wrap gauze over her hand. _I hope not… She did come through the well…_

"What're you thinking about?" Azurine asked innocently enough.

Miroku shook his head, fastened the bandage, and began on her right. "Nothing important." They sat in silence until Miroku had finished. Then, at the same time, they both said, "I'm sorry."

Miroku looked surprised. "What for?"

"I was childish and I led you into danger. I should have been more careful. You could have been hurt," Azurine murmured.

"We've been through worse, Azurine," Miroku chuckled. "All I regret is that I couldn't help you."

"Thank you for not using your hand," Azurine said, smiling. "It was kind of you to let it go…" She trailed off, pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Azure?" Shippo asked.

"I—I'm scared. I've never done anything like this before," she said.

"That's how Kagome was at first," Shippo laughed. "You get used to it."

Shippo cuddled in her lap as Azurine rubbed his hair.

"You're cute!" she giggled.

"Hey…" Shippo whined.

Suddenly, InuYasha burst into the hut. "Someone else got through the well… Damn! The future is invading the past…present…whatever."

_Oh no…Let me guess…but it can't be…_ thought Azurine.

"She said her name was Sarah," Kagome finished.

"Oh no…" Azurine stood and followed Miroku outside.

* * *

Sarah was wandering around aimlessly, a dreamy look on her face. "Wow! It's all anime-like. I wonder if Hiei is here. No…wait. This looks more like the feudal era. Maybe Kenshin is here. Coolies!"

Azurine looked at Miroku. "May I borrow your staff?"

He gave her a confused look but nodded and handed it to her.

WHOOP! She hit Sarah upside the head with the staff. "Wrong manga, baka! This isn't Yu Yu Hakusho or Ruroni Kenshin!" She returned the staff to Miroku as Sarah rubbed her head. "Thank you." She turned back to Sarah and asked, "What in the name of all you call holy are _you_ doing here, Tanpopo?"

Sarah pouted up at her friend. "Did ya have to hit me so hard? You've been gone for days and you didn't come out. No one was doing anything about it, so…I got impatient and followed you down. Then I found myself here…" She shook her head. "You know I'm not exactly patient."

Shippo jumped onto Azurine's shoulder. "Who are you?"

Sarah looked at the little kitsune curiously. _Aww. How cute!_

(Chibi edit: Yes Sarah really is like this. If she saw a demon running around, she'd believe it was real. That's just her warped little mind: ready to believe the most bizarre things.)

"This is Sarah. I call her Tanpopo. She's a friend of mine. Tanpopo, this is Shippo, InuYasha, Kagome, and Miroku." She pointed at each as she named them. "Now that introductions are done with…"

"Do you two have any Shikon shards?" asked Kagome.

Sarah and Azurine spun around. "Shikon shards?"

"Do you mean to tell me you sensed them? And you didn't tell me?" InuYasha cried.

"Yes, I did. But it is theirs if they have any," Kagome admitted. InuYasha growled lightly. "Don't make me use the 'S' word!" Kagome warned.

"'S' word?" Azurine asked. "What's the 'S' word?"

"Sit," Kagome answered simply.

InuYasha was pulled to the ground and fell flat on his face in the dirt.

"Oh, InuYasha!" Kagome cried. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I really didn't!"

"Of…course…you didn't…ow…" InuYasha replied.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized, again. "Anyway…Shikon shards. A piece of this jewel." She pulled a large piece of jewel from a chain around her neck.

"That…that sort of looks like…" Azurine pulled her own necklace from under her shirt. It was a small, silver fairy figure with two wings formed by two jewels…ones that matched the Shikon Jewel's color and luster.

Kagome touched the wings. "You have two…"

"That's what the snake demon was after!" Miroku exclaimed.

"We'll talk about that later when you three explain," Kagome said to him, Shippo, and Azurine. "But those are definitely shards. What about you?" she asked Sarah.

Sarah waved her hands defensively. "Don't look at me. The only jewel I have is the one on my class ring." She held it up. "And it's…garnet?" but the jewel was no longer a blood red. It now shone with the same pearly color of the Shikon Jewel. She shook her head in disbelief. "I swear! It was garnet when I got it!"

Miroku took Sarah's hand and studied the ring. "Such a beautiful ring for such a beautiful hand for such a beautiful girl. May I ask you a question?"

Sarah blushed. "Um…Okay."

"Will you bear my child?"

"Bad monk!" Azurine yelled, dragging him away from Sarah.

"Erm…no. Sorry, no…" Sarah answered, shocked.

"Azurine…" Miroku pleaded.

"No," Azurine replied firmly. "She's already said it."

"Hey, Azure?" Sarah asked. "What happened to your hands? They're all purple…and glowing…and sparkly."

Azurine looked down. Her hands were covered in purple sparks, showing even through the bandages. She pulled away from Miroku's sleeve, where one of her hands rested, and tried to hide them behind her back.

"We've got a lot to learn about you two," Kagome sighed.

"And you _are_ going to explain or feel the wrath of my Tetsusaiga!" InuYasha threatened.

"InuYasha… SIT BOY!" Kagome cried. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT, BOY!"

InuYasha twitched about three feet underground. Everyone but Kagome and Sarah grimaced. Sarah was standing over the small crater looking down curiously while Kagome stood with folded arms looking very content.

"Was that necessary?" Azurine asked.

"No. But it was fun," Kagome laughed. "So tell. Miroku, Shippo, Azurine. What exactly happened?"

Miroku quietly explained what had occurred while Kagome and InuYasha were gone. Just after he finished, Azurine realized that someone was calling her name. Everyone looked around to find that Sarah seemed to be missing.

"Sarah!" Azurine cried. "Something happened to Sarah!"

As she spun to find her friend, InuYasha grabbed her arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I need to help my friend!" She tried to pull away but his grip tightened. "Please, InuYasha! Let go of me!"

"What if you try to go through the well again? How do I know you'll really help her?" InuYasha argued.

"Because we will go with her," Miroku announced, Shippo on his shoulder.

"And I sense another shard," Kagome added, "So we're going, too."

* * *

Chibi: That's all for today! Wait till probably tomorrow when the Bean beats me up to post the next one. **Shrugs** See ya! 


	3. Parental Boundaries or a Lack Thereof

Hey Guys! Chapter 3! Bean believe's this to be my greatest editing ever 'cause I added some stuff that made it better. Hee hee, I R0X0R! (rock)

_Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha Or any of its characters._

* * *

Chapter 3 

Parental Boundaries (Or A Lack Thereof)

Azurine darted away towards the sound of her friend. When she found her, Sarah was cornered by two…well, you could call one a person anyway. He was tall and blonde with deep blue eyes. Sarah was struggling to no avail in his grasp.

"Let go of me!" she yelled angrily. _This is really starting to make me feel short_.

But Azurine wasn't paying attention to him. She was staring at his companion. This being looked like a woman, and she also seemed very familiar. In fact, she was almost a grown up version of Azurine. She had the same green eyes, pale skin and silver streak in her light brown hair. She even had the same figure. Her aura was that of a witch.

"What the hell, girl! Who is that?"

Azurine heard InuYasha shouting at her, but her body was numb; ears: deaf; mouth: mute.

"Ah, Azurine. How I have longed to see my daughter. You have grown marvelously," the woman mocked.

"Daughter?" Miroku asked. "So, Azurine's a witch?"

"Half-blood. Her father was a foolish human only. Poor man. And to answer your next question, yes, though only half her blood is from the feudal era. The rest is of that future scum," she said with a look of disgust.

Azurine felt prickles go up her legs and soon realized that she was bound to the earth by a vine of thorns.

"Who? What? Sarah! Miroku! Shippo! Help me!" she cried.

"They can't hear you, daughter. You destroyed my life, so I will now destroy yours. Yuto! Kill that girl you have." The witch commanded.

"Kill- Kill her?" Yuto, the man holding Sarah, asked in a disappointed tone.

"Do what ever you wish. I care not. Just so long as she is out of the way."

Then, out of nowhere, like usual, Kaede appeared. But, before she was able to do anything, time froze all around them. Azurine and her mother were the only ones left moving.

"So, Azurine, you have lived for fifteen years without discovering the well. Fifteen years is a long time for a human, but a short time to an immortal, a witch."

Azurine froze. "What are you talking about?"

"I am going to destroy you, my daughter. I am going to destroy you and the witch blood I gave you," her mother sneered.

"No!" Azurine screamed. Her hands grew a bright yellow.

"Then, I will destroy each and everyone of these pitiful weaklings. But, of course, I'll save the most painful death for the monk. You seem to like him." She walked over to the frozen figure of Miroku and cupped his chin, studying his face. "I didn't think that even _you_ would stoop that low…"

Azurine's hands turned orange as hate mixed with anger. "You will not hurt ANY of them!"

"And I'm sure Yuto will come up with a sufficient death for the girl. She's a friend of yours from the future, correct? Of course she is, for she wears that foolish garb." She turned to look at Sarah. "Actually, death may be too good for future weaklings like her. Perhaps Yuto will keep her and torture her or…well…we won't go into any more detail."She smirked at the thought. "That sounds like a punishment befitting her kind."

"Leave them alone!" Azurine shouted again, swiping her arm as she spoke causing a shower of red and yellow sparks to rain over them. "Your battle is with me, not any of them!" _Whatever happens, I've got to keep them safe! For Sarah, Shippo, Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome. I can't fail!_

The ground beneath them began to tremble. Azurine's bandages crumbled to ashes. _Ahh! No! Not again! Whaa!_

The trembling worsened and the earth around her cracked, fire spurting upwards.

"You need to work on controlling your powers, Azure. Lack of control could get you into trouble some day." She thought for a moment before continuing. "I'll give you a fair chance. I'll return when you can control yourself." As time unfroze she began to fade away. "Have fun with Yuto!" she sneered. Then, she was gone.

Azurine's hands faded to a dull silver and the cracks in the earth resealed. She fell to her knees, panting.

"Azurine!" Miroku cried. He ran beside her.

Meanwhile, Yuto was still holding Sarah. He sighed heavily. "Great. Sade left me to take care of everything…again. I hope I can find her again this time." He turned back to Sarah. "Well, Sade did say to kill you. I can't very well go against her orders, now can I?" he said cynically though his eyes showed something else.

Sarah glared at him and kicked him in the shin. His grasp loosened just enough for her to slip away. While Yuto was off guard, Kaede threw prayer beads around his neck.

"Sarah! Say something to subdue him!" shouted Kagome. "Like when I say sit! Sorry, InuYasha. I was short on time."

Sarah looked around frantically as if expecting the word to pop out of the ground. "Uh…um…um…STAY!" she finally managed.

Yuto's entire body froze from the neck down. "Wh-what did you do to me?"

Sarah patted his head and giggled. "Good boy!" She then stood back and looked at him. "You know, he's kinda cute when he's not an immediate threat," she murmured to herself.

"Gee, thanks," he said, rolling his eyes.

Sarah blushed slightly, realizing that he'd heard her. Luckily, Kaede broke in.

"Come, come, lasses. We've got much to tell ye," she beckoned. "Oh yes. And lass," she said turning to Sarah. "Those prayer beads can have three spells placed on them." She turned to Miroku. "Do you have the other one?"

Azurine was numbly staring at her twice-burned hands. "Powers? What did she mean by 'powers'? All I can manage is burning my hands."

Miroku picked her up. "I've got her, Kaede."

Sarah looked at Yuto. "Hm. Yuto! Uh…COME!" she commanded.

An invisible force dragged Yuto's slowly loosening body towards her. Sarah yelped and took a step back. "I didn't mean _that_ close!"

"Do you think I had a choice in the matter? I didn't do it! You did!" he yelled in despair as he shook off the remains of the waning 'stay' command.

"Here's the deal," Sarah commanded. "No hurting anyone or trying to run away. You just be a good little boy and follow. Got it? Remember, I've got blackmail now," she said in a singsong voice.

"Isn't that illegal?" Shippo asked from Miroku's shoulder.

"Possibly," Sarah said mischievously.

The group returned to the village, Yuto grumbling all the way.

* * *

Thank you, thank you. Chapter four will be out probably tonight. 


	4. Figuring Herself Out

Woot! Two Chappies...again! ENJOY!

_Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Figuring Herself Out**

"So," Miroku reasoned while looking at Azurine. "You're a half witch, Yuto works for your mother but is now bound to Sarah, your mother is a witch, no pun intended, and both you and Sarah have jewel shards."

"That sums it up, just about," Azurine replied. "And I think I'm starting to get it. Every time I get a strong emotion, my hands change color and something happens in turn. Red from anger led to fire; yellow when I was full of hate led to an earthquake; purple when I was embarrassed…did anything happen when my sparks were purple?"

Miroku thought back. "Well, my arm went sort of numb…"

"Sarah, do you have paper and a pen." Azurine asked.

Sarah grabbed the pencil that was always behind her ear and handed it over. She then checked her pockets and found a scrap piece of paper the she had been doodling on. "Here."

Azurine drew up this chart:

Color Emotion Power

Red anger fire

Yellowhate earth

Purple embarrassment numbness

Silver unknown unknown

"Yay! I'm starting to figure myself out!" Azurine giggled.

"Well, we'll have to experiment with your emotions, but we'll figure it out soon…I hope." Miroku looked worried.

Sarah looked back and saw Yuto dawdling a short bit away. "Yuto! C-" she began.

"Don't say it! I'm coming." He quickened his pace.

Sarah grinned evilly. "Come."

Yuto had to stop his body from tripping over Sarah. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I was coming! You're going to get yourself stepped on or something! I really don't want to do that, but if you leave me no choice, I will! But I really don't want squished girl all over my feet."

"Sorry," Sarah apologized taking Yuto aback for a moment. "Anyway, I'm going back to the future tomorrow morning. I want you to listen to Azurine while I'm gone or else I'll 'come' you into a lake and make you stay there. Got it?" she stated. "Whoops, sorry." When she said 'come' it triggered the prayer beads and dragged Yuto forward.

He grunted as the command stopped. "I'm not too fond of the idea of drowning. Fine," he grumbled.

"Hey Sarah. How is Cain?" asked Azurine. Cain was Azurine's adopted guardian and a "good friend."

"He's…really upset." Sarah whispered. Oops. That's a sensitive subject. I shouldn't have said that. Stupid! "But, He'll be fine when I tell him you're okay!" she said before she made things worse.

Azurine looked down. "I feel horrible. He went through so much for me. He bought my freedom from all the endless foster families and I'm not doing a good job of repaying him, am I?"

"Oh, Azurine…Azurine…um…your hands" Sarah warned. "You've got black sparks."

She gasped. "Sorry. I'll turn them off." She began to concentrate on them when Miroku stopped her.

"No! I'm sorry to make you sad but we must find out what it is black sparks do."

Azurine concentrated on the image of Cain. Perhaps a little too hard. The room went black, all light sucked into her hands.

"Whaa! Turn the lights back on!" Azurine shouted in a panicky voice. "Ah! Miroku! Hands off!" THWAK! The sound of skin hitting skin rang through out the hut. A purple light appeared from Azurine's hands and light returned to the room. Azurine could be found hitting Miroku continuously over the head angrily.

"Hey, hey! I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself and turn your hands off. I can't feel my head!" Miroku pleaded throughout his beating.

"Never…try that again!" Azurine scolded, still teaming over her mother's words. "Idiot," she mumbled.

"Um…Azurine? Did he just…?" Sarah asked hesitantly. She was always a little shy about these things.

Azurine flushed and nodded.

Sarah nodded and turned to Yuto. "Yuto! Please hit him. Or else I'll make sure that your third command is a painful one." She giggled. "This is fun."

Yuto obeyed though he gave Sarah a glare. Sarah frowned slightly realizing that being mean to him wasn't actually all that fun after all. Once Yuto was done, Miroku had twenty bumps covering his head.

"Let me tell you, monk. If you do that again, I'll set a color on you and it won't be purple. Pray it's not _red_," Azurine warned.

"Ok, ok. No touchy. No touchy, Azure."

"Or Sarah!" Sarah added, cheerfully.

"Or Kagome!" both Kagome and InuYasha said together. The latter looked away, pretending to not know what just happened.

"You're all enjoying this aren't you?" Miroku asked.

Sarah and Azurine glanced at each other before yelling in unison, "YUP!" Azurine continued on. "In fact, if this could be anymore painful, it already would have been done so." She then sighed. "I wish I could go back, but Cain would _kill_ me if I came back with these." She held up her silver, sparking hands. "Literally," she whispered.

"Oh come on. I know Cain tends to be a bit…violent, but there's no way he'd really ever seriously hurt you, would he?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, violent is an understatement."

"But he cares about you! A lot!"

"Sometime, perhaps, a bit too much. I-I wish I could remember. Before I came to him, I had no memories. He told me about when I was a kid; why I was alone. Now, at least, I know _part_ of it." She shook her head and smiled. "Well, guys. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Shippo curled up next to her. "Kagome said to protect you from the big bad boogie pervert."

Azurine and Sarah stifled giggles as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Around midnight, a lone snake-demon slithered into the clearing where Sarah, Azurine, Shippo and a reluctant Yuto slept.

He studied Azurine. Sssso, thissss iss the lassssst of the Deltan line. Pitiful little puppy. His tail silently slipped over Azurine's mouth as he bared his fangs. How fffitting that the lassssst of that foolssss line should be finisssshed by mine.

Yuto blinked awake. "Huh? Hey! Get your filthy…self off her!"

As Yuto cried out, the snake-demon plunged his fangs into Azurine's throat. Poison seeped into her blood stream.

Azurine gasped as her eyes shot wide open. She tried to scream but the snake's thick body muffled her cries.

Sarah started awake and screamed at the sight before her.

Azurine's body went limp and the demon slithered off of her. Her eyes stared blankly into nothing as they glazed over. Sarah shook her shoulder shouting out to her.

Nothing happened.

* * *

Chibi: ... I have nothing to say except...PUU!


	5. Healing Process

Here's chapter five! The post date is going to slow down now that we got a few out to you. So don't expect two chapters a day.

Thanks to Hoshi-chan1 for the reveiw! We appreciate it a lot.

_Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. _

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Healing Process**

Meanwhile, in another clearing, InuYasha's ears twitched to the sound of distant screams. He shook himself awake. The voices were familiar. "Miroku! Kagome! The others are in trouble!" he barked. (No pun intended) "Miroku?"

The monk was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Mirouku was sneaking his way to Azurine's camp when he heard Yuto shout out. He quickened his pace and rushed in, not even thinking to use his wind tunnel. A few moments later, InuYasha and Kagome also appeared. InuYasha acted quickly. He hit the demon over the head with the Tetsusaiga, momentarily stunning it so it couldn't run away.

(Chibi: Can snakes run? Bean: I really don't know… um… we'll pretend we can!)

"What in all the seven hells happened here?" he commanded.

"It…it attacked Azurine! She's not breathing!" Sarah panicked.

InuYasha picked the snake demon up by the throat. "What, exactly, did you want from her?"

"I jusssst wanted a well dessserved revenge, half-demon InuYasssssha," he hissed.

"How do you know me?"

"The witch Sssade told me of you…"

"Witch Sade? Azurine's mother?" Kagome asked. "She sent you?"

"Yessss…and I agreed to kill the lassst of the Deltan clan."

"Well, guess what. For killing her, you die as well." InuYasha easily crushed the demon's skull. Deltan clan? Not her. Surely not her. That would mean that she's one, too.

Everyone turned back to Azurine. Mirouku was kneeling beside her, looking slightly out of breath; Shippo sat on his head. Azurine was breathing again though slowly. She grimaced as a soft lavender glow enveloped her body.

Yuto blinked at her. There was a moment before he said, "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just asking it. What did you do to her?"

Shippo grinned. "He gave her breath back."

There was a collective glare directed at Mirouku as he sweat-dropped.

* * *

Azurine slowly blinked awake. Yuto, Shippo, and Mirouku looked over her.

"Whaa?" she cried. "Back off! Oh, no, no. Not you Shippo. You can stay. Where's Sarah? Did she go home yet?"

"She left just a few minutes ago. She said she'd be back around noon," Yuto replied. "She wanted to wait longer but she said that she wanted to make sure she got you something called 'Advil' as soon as possible."

"Advil is good…" Azurine closed her eyes.

"Nope. You're awake now and you're staying awake," Mirouku commanded.

"I'm…awake…doze"

* * *

Yes; a short chapter. Gomen. 


	6. A moment or Two

Chibi: This is my favorite chappy so far. You get to see some more relationship developments. Also we'd like to apologize to anyone who finds Mary Sue's offensive (self inserts.)

_Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A moment (or two)**

Later that night, Azurine sat on a bridge over a shallow flowing river. Weeping Sakura trees were blossoming. It's so beautiful. Not like home. Home is scary.

(Chibi edit: You mean the snake demons weren't scary? Geez! How bad was their life in the future? Azure: how bad do ya think? With Cain and all… but in part two of the story, Azure's life gets better! Yes. There will be a part two.)

"Azurine! Azure?" Someone called her name.

_I'm not here. I'm not here. I'm not…Ah! I'm really not here! Where'd I go?_ She had turned invisible. _Ah! My hands did it again!_

Sarah walked onto the bridge closely followed by Yuto. Azurine slipped a little ways down the bridge so they wouldn't trip over her.

"I wish we could find her…" Sarah mumbled. "She just disappeared with out a trace. I hope InuYasha finds her before Mirouku does because, well, yea. Shippo is with him, though, I don't know how much that'll do, of course."

"We'll find her. Don't worry. She can't just disappear. It's not possible," Yuto reassured her.

_Heh, heh. Heh, heh, heh_. Azurine stifled giggles. _It's not?_

Sarah smiled weakly. "Yea I guess so."

"Uh, you know, Sarah. You're pretty when you smile," he said in a hushed voice.

_Oh no. They're going to have a moment. Sarah's so clueless she probably doesn't even realize it!_

"Uh…um…thank you …I think." She blushed. "W-why are you saying this?" she asked flustered.

"Because. Because you are. And because I want to do this."

He suddenly bent down and kissed her. They stood like that for a moment before Yuto pulled away, blushing. "Sorry. I guess that was a bit too forward of me."

Sarah stood there, her face stuck in a look of shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open a little. "Um," was all she could mutter. She whipped around so he couldn't see her. She placed her hands on her quickly warming cheeks. She was too embarrassed to even look at him. "Excuse me," she managed to squeak out. She took off, running, leaving Yuto standing looking after her.

"I shouldn't have done that. What was I thinking? I better go find her."

Just as he was about to give chase, he distantly heard Sarah yell 'STAY!' and Yuto was frozen to the spot.

Once Sarah was completely out of sight, Azurine flickered back into visibility.

"Problems, Yuto?" she asked casually.

"What the-? Where did you come from? Were you watching?" Yuto wailed, as his body began to work again.

"Yup." Azurine nodded. "Don't worry. Sarah's just shy. She probably enjoyed it." She nudged him in the side.

"Azurine! I'm going to…" Yuto began.

His threat was cut off by the appearance of Miroku and Shippo. They ran onto the bridge and Shippo jumped on top of Azurine's head.

"Hey," Azurine giggled. "Is it comfortable up there?"

"Yup!" Shippo replied. "And there's a great view!"

Azurine turned back to Yuto. "Go find her. She'll explain herself. Don't worry about it."

"I'll come, too," said Shippo, switching heads.

"I guess there's no point in telling you 'no', is there?" Yuto sighed. "Come on."

Azurine watched Yuto and Shippo walk off the bridge in search of Sarah. Shippo cast continuous glances back at her.

"I have a divine feeling," Azurine muttered, turning to look at Miroku, "that I've been set up." She sank down to the floor of the bridge and dangled her feet over the side.

"I have a divine feeling you're right," Miroku replied, sitting down next to her. He set his staff beside him. "Are you okay?"

She gazed off into the distance, sighing and not even paying attention. Miroku rested his hand on her knee. This, too, she failed to notice.

"Azurine? Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Huh? Who, wha? Oh, sorry Miroku," Azurine said and blushed. "I-I didn't…"

"How is your neck?"

She rubbed the bandages wrapped around her throat. "Getting better. I don't think I said this before, but, thank you. You…sort of…well…you saved me."

"You saved yourself." Miroku smiled. "Was there anything specific you were talking about?"

"I miss my guardian. Very much."

"It's okay. I don't have family either," Miroku sympathized. "I feel your pain."

Azurine laughed "Really now? You feel my pain? From my view, it seems more like you feel my leg."

He quickly pulled his hand away. "You can't blame me for trying."

"I can. If this weren't the feudal era, I'd wonder how _you _of all people got to be a monk. You're such a perv." She sighed. "Why?"

**Anime hand wave from Miroku**. "It's not important. It's not relevant or pretty to hear about."

"Don't make me laugh. I've seen 'not pretty', and your story _has_ to be prettier than that."

"If you insist…" Miroku then proceeded to convey to her his sorrowful tale. Once finished, Azurine had a strange urge to hug him but she held it back.

"You're right. Not pretty," she agreed. "So…now you have to kill this Naraku or else the wind tunnel will kill you. And if your mission fails, you want an heir so they can take over to fight the curse. So that's why you ask everyone to bear your child…"

"So, now that you've heard my story," Miroku asked, picking up Azurine's hand, "will you even consider bearing my child?"

"If I was older, we were married, and I didn't live in the future, I would possibly consider it."

"So…there's a chance?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"Um…nope. Not one in hell," Azurine grinned.

Miroku pulled an anime-fall. "B-but, next year you'll be older. I'll ask you to marry me and you'll live here with me," Miroku planned.

Azurine laughed until tears formed in her eyes. Miroku looked at her crestfallenly. She stopped instantly. "I'm sorry. But…all right. I'll think about it, okay? Ask me in six months. I'll tell you what I'll do then."

He embraced her.

"Hey! Didn't I say 'no touchy'?" Azurine warned. Though reluctantly, Miroku released his grasp. "But I'll make an exception, this time." She threw her arms around him.

At that moment, Shippo returned. Azurine heard his loud utterance of "Ewwwww!" from behind Miroku. Shippo poofed into the Shippo-ball and gnawed on Miroku's head. Miroku grew a large sweatdrop. Azurine pulled back. "Shippo! Leave him alone!"

He poofed back into his normal form and clung to Miroku's head. "B-but Azurine!" he whined. "Kagome said to protect you from him."

"Aww. Shippo! I don't need protecting." She opened her arms and Shippo jumped into them. "That hug was my fault."

"That's all that's been happening today. First Yuto and Sarah, now you two. Yuck!" Shippo stuck out his tongue, disgusted.

"Shippo…It's just a hug. Are you jealous or something?" she teased as she squeezed him.

"No. You future girls are weird," Shippo grumbled.

"And you are cute!" Azurine replied, rubbing his hair. "You look tired. Why don't you get some rest?"

"I'm not tired! I wanna stay up!" he protested. He finished off the statement with a particularly large yawn.

"Please sleep? You're not going to be any use to me tomorrow if you're exhausted," Azurine pleaded.

"Well…okay." Shippo cuddled in her lap and curled into a little ball. "G'night." He fell asleep.

Tears suddenly burned in Azurine's eyes. _Is this what it feels like? Is this what it's like to have a family? Miroku, Shippo, Tanpopo; even Yuto, InuYasha, and Kagome; they're closer than anyone I've ever known…_ She held Shippo close and never wanted to let him go.

(If I was Azure, I would, too.)

Miroku stood and held out his hand. "Are you ready to go back, now? InuYasha and Kagome are worried about you. And we should find Yuto and Sarah along the way before Shippo's not the only tyke running around here."

She took his hand and laughed. "I don't know about Yuto, but Sarah's too innocent to even think about that at this point in a relationship. Trust me. She blushes when she thinks about _hugging_ let alone…you know…that."

"I have no qualms about that sort of thing whatsoever," Miroku smiled.

They found Sarah and Yuto by the river and continued back towards the village. InuYasha spazzed when they arrived. "Where in all the hells were you? Do you _want_ to die?" he yelled.

Azurine grimaced. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you."

"You didn't," InuYasha retorted, turning his back to her.

"You did," Kagome whispered. "He's just too proud and stubborn to admit it." She looked at Shippo. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"He's fine. He's just tired. Don't wake him up." Azurine smiled.

"He's tired?" InuYasha cried out exasperatedly. "He didn't do anything!" He stomped forward, intent on bopping the kitsune on the head.

Azurine turned away protectively. "Leave him alone. He's only a kid!"

"Why should I?" InuYasha asked.

Multiple anger marks popped up on Azurine's forehead. One of those scary fire backgrounds appeared behind her. "Because, if you don't I'll get angry. Very angry. So just leave Shippo _alone_!" she roared.

InuYasha backed away. "Never thought a Deltan could be that scary…"

The flames extinguished. "What do you know about my family?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing important," InuYasha sighed.

It was then that Sarah noticed the sun setting. "We should go to bed," she suggested. "Not much else to do today." She pulled Azurine over to the side as the rest of the group began to set up camp. "You're being really overprotective of Shippo, you know? What's up? Is there something wrong with him?"

"No. But look at him! He's so cute! I can't _help_ but be overprotective of him." She gave him a small squeeze. She then looked up mischievously. "So…?"

"So what?" Sarah asked, shifting uncomfortably under her friend's stare.

"What happened between you and Yuto, huh?" she prompted, winking.

"Uh…um…nothing of particular interest." Sarah blushed and looked away.

"Fine, Tanpopo. Be that way," Azurine said disbelievingly as she rubbed her friend's hair. She walked back towards the busy group. "Coming Kagome!" She left Sarah standing there, wallowing in embarrassment.

* * *

Bean: I wasn't going to have the moment, but then I realized that if I didn't, Chibi would hurt me.

Chibi: Yes.

Bean: There's more in-depth moments towards the end of the fic but that's only because Chibi got a hold of the manuscript.

Chibi: hee hee hee ha ha ha!


	7. Secrets

Hi Guys! Sorry it took longer to post this chapter. I had an English projct to work on. Hope you liked he last chapter, it was my fav so far.

Please comment! We are getting very disheartened.

_Disclaimer: We do no own any of the InuYasha characters or the show. Thank you._

* * *

**Secrets  
****Chapter 7**

After most of the group had fallen asleep, Miroku and InuYasha sat up talking.

"You know something about her," Miroku whispered, "What?"

"It's not my place to tell you. If she doesn't even know, then neither should you," InuYasha replied, eyes closed.

"So? It's not your place to beat up Shippo but you do it anyway."

"That's different. Feh. Fine. I'll tell you. As far as I know, the Deltans were a pack of dog-demons, okay? She doesn't look or feel like one but I think…" He sniffed the air. "Yea, she's definitely smells like one. I don't know why she looks human or is powerless…perhaps her demon blood is too diluted, but I'm certain she is one."

"Azurine…is a dog-demon?" Miroku asked, stunned.

"A half-breed. I think that blood is locked up inside her, though. Deep inside. It would be helpful if she remembered her past," he added then paused. "You two can get up. I know you're awake."

Kagome and Yuto obeyed. "Sorry," Yuto whispered. "Didn't mean to eavesdrop, but…you know."

"Listen to me, all of you. If one of you tells her, I will personally see to it that you will never tell a secret again. For her to find out so suddenly, it could be bad, alright?" InuYasha warned.

"Those two…" Kagome sighed. "The other one, Sarah, she…I think she may have purifying powers. Not like mine, quite, but they're there. She even said her Shikon shard changed colors. It sounds like a purifying to me. Also, something else…I can't tell what though, but there's lots of energy."

"This…this is weird. Two girls show up from a different time within three days of each other; one's a half-breed, the other has purifying powers. Neither has any idea and now, I'm permanently _stuck_ to one. The other one can fry me. Oh dear. What have I gotten myself into?" Yuto asked.

Azurine mumbled and rolled over in her sleep. Sarah yawned and snuggled closer to her blankets.

"I know one thing," Miroku muttered. "You might not want to get those two mad."

* * *

The Next Morning

"What do you mean you won't go home!" Sarah cried. "Everyone's worried sick about you! Are you going to let them stay like that?"

"You're talking as if I'm able to go home," Azurine replied. "What am I supposed to do about my hands?"

"I don't know! Pull an Eric and wear gloves for all I care! Just come home!"

(Chibi edit: 'Pull an Eric' is an expression Bean and I came up with. There's a story we read called 'The Secrets of Droon.' I'm not going into details but one of the main characters, Eric, receives magic powers and had to wear gloves one day because his hands wouldn't stop sparkling. That's where that saying came from.)

"And then I'll never be able to come back! I don't know why you're mom let's you fight demons in another time but Cain sure won't let me!" Azurine argued.

Sarah gave an exaggerated sigh. "Well then, I'm not going home either."

InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo watched as Azurine and Sarah fought back and forth. Yuto walked away with his head in his hand.

"Girls," he muttered.

"Sarah," said Azurine, becoming forceful, "you have to go home, or else…"

Though Sarah was normally shorter than Azurine, the girl now towered over Azurine in an anime-like explosion. Her whole body was covered in fire. "DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO! I'M OLDER AND I SHOULD OWN YOU!"

Azurine cowered back into a tiny little ball. "Uh…um…Sarah, you're sorta on fire."

"DO NOT INTERR---wha?" Sarah looked at her hands and arms. Suddenly she yelled out, not in pain but in excitement. "Coolies!"

InuYasha and Miroku watched with one eyebrow raised. Shippo jumped on top of Azurine's head. "What's she doing?"

"I think she set herself on fire!" Azurine rubbed her head. "Again. Only this time without a lighter."

Sarah threw her arms in the air. "I AM FIRE! MY DREAM COM---"

Yuto suddenly returned and dumped a bucket of water on her head. Sarah didn't move but her face went from complete joy to a sad pout. She then dropped her arms.

"Hey," she whispered. "I was having fun. It's…not…FAIR!"

That was when all hell broke loose. Ice formed and froze Sarah solid. A heavy gale blew and swept Azurine into Miroku. The ice on Sarah melted, it began to pour, and the earth began to shake. Plants grew up and shrank down in seconds. Then everything froze over.

Thinking quickly, Azurine, angry with her friend, used her sparks to melt everything. Shippo fell off of her head and shivered in her arms.

"What in the name of all you call holy are you trying to do?" Azurine shouted. "Kill us all? You got pretty close!" She hugged Shippo closer, trying not to burn him with her hands. She calmed herself quietly and her hands returned to their dull silver. "Watch yourself, got it?"

Sarah stood there in shock and silence for a moment before collapsing into Yuto.

"You two are more trouble than you're worth." InuYasha shook his head. Azurine looked at Miroku as InuYasha walked off.

"Sometimes I think he's right," the monk sighed.

Azurine pouted. "Does that mean you're withdrawing the offer?"

Miroku was instantly at her side. "I never withdraw an offer. Why? Will you?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. No."

"What's a gutter?"

"It was a metaphor. It means stop thinking bad," Azurine explained.

"Oh I see…what's a metaphor?"

* * *

Azurine's mother watched as Azurine began to learn about her powers and how to use them. 

"Soon, girl. Soon. Tonight, I will send a messenger and we will see if you get the message." Sade laughed wickedly.

_Chapter end_

* * *

Chibi: YAY! Sarah's got powers! WHEEEEE!


	8. Meetings

Hi everyone. I'd like to apologize for the gap of time between posts. I had a lot of school work theses past couple of weeks but I'm done with it now that the year is winding down. SO here it is, chapter 8!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Meetings  
Chapter 8**

Yuto carried Sarah as he followed InuYasha. He felt awkward carrying the girl. After all, he was ordered to kill her not save her. She curled closer to him and mumbled incoherently. He sighed. _So much for Sade's plan_. He drew a sharp breath and nearly dropped the girl. _Sade's plan!_ Shippo, Miroku, and Azurine were in huge danger!

* * *

Azurine handed the sleeping Shippo to Miroku as she wrung out her hair. Rain, ice, fire; what was next? She sighed. Shippo opened his eyes. 

"Azurine? Miroku? Wha-what happened?" he asked, yawning. "Is the scary weather gone?"

"Nothing important. Come here." Azurine lifted Shippo onto her shoulder where he clung to her and fell back asleep.

The kitsune was almost instantly ripped off Azurine by a demon neither her nor Miroku had sensed. It was easy to tell she was a dog-demon. She picked Shippo up by the tail.

"Lemme go!" Shippo cried. "Azure!"

"Pitiful little thing," the demon laughed. "Name's Mine. That's Mee-nay." She turned to look at Shippo. "I should eat you, little fox."

"Whaa!" Shippo cried. "Azure! Miroku!"

"Leave him alone!" Azurine yelled. _Weapon, weapon…hands! Do your stuff_! She threw out her left hand. "I mean it!"

"Or what? You going to electrocute me?" she laughed. "Nice try but no."

In Azurine's hand, wind suddenly solidified in the shape of a bow. The bow was strung with lightening. Arrows made of fire and ice hung from her back as if in a quiver. Azurine grabbed an arrow, nocked it and drew back. "This is your last warning. Let the boy go." _This is certainly helpful. You hands may be useful yet._

Mine dropped Shippo. He ran behind Azurine and clung to her jeans. Azurine's strength gave out and she let the arrow fly away from the group. It cleared a path through the woods and embedded itself in a tree barely a few inches from Yuto's ear.

"What was that?" he yelped. "Are you trying to kill us?"

(Chibi edit: Does anyone else realize that they keep nearly killing each other?  
Azure: Of course. It wouldn't be my fan fic if we weren't all bent on murder.)

"Azurine Deltan I presume?" Mine asked. "I've got a message for you. The witch, Sade, will return on the next new moon. You have three weeks to prepare."

Shippo clung tighter to Azurine's leg. "N-new moon?"

"Do I have an echo? Yes, the new moon. Oh, and by the way Azure…can I call you that?" Mine grinned.

"No," Azurine, Shippo, and Miroku said together. They blinked in surprise at each other.

"Good. Well, Azure, your mother is apparently sending a messenger to kill you, the monk, the kitsune, and the rest. You might not want to put that bow away just yet," Mine warned and began to turn.

"What just happened?" Shippo asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Miroku replied. "Excuse me…Mine, did you say your name was? I've got a question for you."

_Oh no_, Azurine thought. _Here we go again_.

"Will you bear my child?"

Zoom in on Mine's ears 'Twik, Twik' She looked back at him as if he had sprouted another head. "Um, no. Goodbye." She was gone.

Offended, Azurine 'hmphed' and walked away with Shippo.

"Hey!" Miroku cried as he scrambled after them. "I didn't mean it! Come back!"

"Idiot," Shippo muttered.

* * *

**That Night**

Azurine sat propped up against the sacred tree where InuYasha had once been pinned with Kikyo's arrow. Of course Azurine didn't know any of that story. To her it was just a tree.

The moon was beginning to sink and Azurine had been sitting there since sunset. She had made the others leave sometime around midnight. They didn't need to get hurt, too. Shippo and Miroku had remained stubbornly at her side for about two and a half hours. That is until Miroku went and did something stupid and Shippo brought him back to the others. So here she was…alone.

She yawned lightly. She was well past exhaustion. Just then, a rustling alerted her to her right and someone cried out. Azurine lifted her wind bow that she'd christened 'The Guardian' and nocked an arrow in place.

"Who's there?" she asked, standing.

* * *

Chibi: There ya go! I just realized that I have a lot of typing to do if I want to get the next chapter ready! GAH! SO..much...pressure! 


	9. Enter Yukito, Stage Right

Hi, hi! Here it is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Please review! We want to know if anyone besides our friends that we force to read this like our story. PLEASE!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Enter Yukito, Stage Right**  
**Chapter 9**

Yukito crawled from the well that had been his prison for the past few hours. Finally, dragging himself off the ground, he adjusted his glasses and looked around him.

_Where am I?_ he thought, dark strands of hair falling into light blue eyes. _What happened?_

He sighed, deciding to look around. If Azure and Sarah had fallen through the well, there was a good chance they were around there somewhere.

"Yukito-kun?" a voice sprouted from his backpack followed by the head of a tiny person. She was a little under a foot tall, wore all blue and green, and had small wires sticking out of her neck. "Yukito-kun, are you alright?"

"Kaede? I thought you were on screen saver mode." Yukito smiled at her.

The little pixie-sized girl played with the wires on her neck. She was actually an angel, not literally though. Angels were created for a popular new fighting game in Yukito's time. They were basically fighting dolls stuffed full of gadgets and gizmos that were controlled by their owner's, or dues's, thoughts. Yukito was Kaede's dues and, with a bit of technological upgrades, had made her capable of computer processors, Internet, and even artificial intelligence.

(Chibi edit: In the interests of not being sued for copy write: The above paragraph was about a manga called 'Angelic Layer'. Thank you.)

"I was," she replied, "but I got worried and overrode the screen saver mode."

Yukito smiled again. Emotions. He'd programmed them, too. "I'm okay. Return to screen saver mode, okay?"

"Yes, Yukito-kun." She crawled back into his pack.

Yukito's face became serious again. Azurine had been gone for a week and Sarah, nearly four days. Worse yet, no one was doing anything about it.

When he'd spoken to Cain, Yukito was handed a small jewel fragment. "Take this. Explore the well in the woods." Cain had commanded. Yukito obeyed instantly, only stopping at home to gather food in case something was wrong. He also carried the pack Cain had given him containing some supplies for Azurine and Sarah. Kaede had also demanded that she be allowed to go along.

Yukito wandered a bit in the strange woods until, suddenly, his foot slipped out from under him and Yukito went tumbling down a rather large, steep hill. He landed at the bottom with a thud. "Ow."

* * *

Azurine watched as a young man fell out of the bushes. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows before dropping back to the ground, groaning.

"I think I've broken something," he muttered to himself.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Azurine asked, panicked.

The man looked up. "A-Azurine? You're okay! It's me, Yukito! Uh…you can put the bow down."

"Yukito?" Azurine asked in disbelief, lowering her bow. "How did _you_ get here?"

"I fell down a well," he admitted, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head. "Most literally. What about you? Are you okay?" He froze. "What's wrong with your hands?"

Azurine sighed. "I'll explain later. You said you thought you broke something? Does anything hurt badly?"

"Well…" he whispered. "My arm."

She helped him sit up, taking a hold of his right arm. He winced when she touched a slightly swelling part of his forearm. Azurine nodded. "Right there. Come on, I have to get you back to the village. Kagome and Kaede can patch you up there."

"Kaede? What's she got to do with anything?" Yukito asked, slightly surprised.

"Not your Kaede. Kaede is the priestess in the near-by village. She and Kagome patched me up when I hit my head when I fell down the well, myself." Her hands turned purple as she laughed embarrassedly.

Yukito smiled at her despite the pain. "You have a nice laugh."

Azurine blushed. "Huh?"

"You're laugh. It's pretty…like you." Yukito flushed a bright red.

"Er…Yukito…what are you saying?" asked Azurine, her blush becoming darker.

Yukito turned away. "Nuh-nothing."

"Yukito?" she prompted. "What's wrong?"

He grimaced in pain. "Can we just go get his fixed?" he asked, cradling his arm.

"No," said a male monotone voice. Azurine and Yukito jerked their heads upward to look at the speaker. There stood a young man with long white hair, deep purple eyes, and slightly pointed ears. He wore some extravagant clothing accented with bits of armor. He had a sword sheathed at his hip and a large mass of fluff was draped over his shoulder. Following closely at his heels was a small, green, toad-like creature that wielded a staff adorned with two heads.

Azurine glared bravely. "Who're you?" she demanded. "Leave us alone!"

The toad yelled angrily at her. "How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru with such blatant disrespect! You think you could simply defeat him with your puny bow? The only weapon that could ever rival him is the Tetsu…gah!" A foot met with the toad-demon's head.

The owner of the foot was a pale woman. She had black hair and grey-green eyes. She was clothed in a black kimono. "Shut-up Jaken," she commanded sharply.

"Yes, Lady Rika," Jaken replied weakly.

"You cease to amuse me, Jaken," said Sesshomaru in his same monotone voice.

_Sesshomaru?_ thought Azurine. _Did my mother send him?_ "Who are you?" she asked again. "What do you want?"

Rika stepped forward. "Lady Sade hired _me_. I just thought it'd be easier to bring my Sesshie along." She laughed cruelly. "He's here just in case my fire power doesn't work, which I doubt. Speaking of which…" Rika produced a small pouch from her side and pulled out a pinch of dust. This she blew at Azurine and Yukito while yelling "Fire Dust!"

Azurine cried out as the dust turned into a huge blast of flame. All of a sudden, an invisible force field materialized between her and the flames. "Yukito!" she yelled. "Hold on to me so the fire won't burn you."

"Really?" asked Rika, smugly. She pulled a feather from her hair. "Blade of Fire!" she cried as she through the flaming feather at the pair.

Yukito quickly wrapped his arms around Azurine's waist just as the fire just as the feather struck the barrier. The force of the hit was great; too great. Azurine and Yukito were pushed backwards and both could hear the barrier creaking and cracking under the pressure. Rika sent another flaming blade at them while the first one returned to its owner's hand.

The shield finally gave and shattered. The feather blazed brighter and hotter.

Once gone, Azurine was covered in scrapes from head to toe. "Yukito? How did you make out?"

"I'm alright. But why are you spending your energy on protecting me?"

"Because you've got no clue as to what you're doing here," she retorted.

Rika spread the two feathers in her hand. "Double Flaming Wind Blades!" she bellowed as she flung both feathers at her targets.

_This is it_, thought Azurine. _It's over._ She turned away, muttering, "I'm sorry, Yukito."

As a reply, Yukito kissed her softly on the lips. "You tried your hardest."

Partially in shock, Azurine waited for the blades to burn through her. She waited for the burning heat to scorch her skin.

They never hit.

When she looked up, she found InuYasha standing in front of her, his Tetsuseiga draped almost carelessly over his shoulder.

He glared at them from over his shoulder. "I'll deal with you two later."

At that moment, Azurine spotted Sarah, Miroku, Yuto, Kagome, and Shippo looking at her in awe and judgment. Miroku looked as if his heart had been ripped out; Kagome shot her a dirty look; Yuto and Shippo were mildly disappointed. Worst of all, though, was Sarah.

Her face was emotionless. Azurine would have preferred if it were contorted with hatred and rage, but no. It was completely blank. This meant that the girl's mind was reeling with all sorts of possibilities, problems and solutions. It was a scary thing once this process was started because the girl could come up with some of the scariest ideas while in this mode, including ways of making Azurine feel horrid for her deed.

Azurine was fortunate enough to never have come under her extreme jurisdiction previously, but she'd seen it happen once or twice before and she knew what a punishment she could be in for. She winced at the thought.

_Please,_ she begged silently. _This isn't what it seems_.

"So, little brother, I see you are protecting them," Sesshomaru scoffed. "What a pathetic protector you are."

"Little brother?" questioned Azurine. .

"Can't you see the resemblance?" Miroku asked coldly.

"Get out of the way, half-breed," Rika commanded. "The girl is mine."

"All right," InuYasha replied, stepping aside. He caught Azurine's eye and then looked at her bow.

She got the message: play along. "What? InuYasha! I thought…I thought you were going to save me!" she cried.

"Save you?" Kagome yelled disbelievingly. "Why would he save someone as heartless as you?"

"I don't know why I ever became your friend. You're not who I thought you were!" shouted Sarah. "How could you do that to Miroku? Just because your feelings are confused doesn't give you the right to hurt those around you!"

Azurine cringed. Apparently, InuYasha was the only one who'd seen the whole thing; the anger in Sarah and Kagome were real. Or so she thought.

Sarah, who was much smarter and more observant than Kagome, saw the look between InuYasha and Azurine and knew she was missing something. She also had come to the conclusion that Azurine would never turn on Miroku like that. She had figured that this was Yukito's fault. That was whom she had _really_ been yelling at. She was the only person that knew his feelings for Azurine.

"How very unfortunate," Rika laughed. "To die, knowing that those you trusted most forsook you. Double Flaming Wind Blades!"

Azurine, quick as a flash, took up he bow and shot an arrow. Just centimeters off target, it ripped through the flesh of Sesshomaru's left arm and sunk into the chest of Rika. The Tenseiga was all that saved them.

InuYasha tried to block the wind blades with the Tetsusaiga but was a few seconds too late. Azurine ended up taking most of the blow and fell, once again, into that familiar blackness.

* * *

Introducing Yukito and Rika! Hope you guys like'em.  
Personally, I liked Sarah in this chapter. There was more insight to the inner mechanacians of her mind. WHEE! Sarah's smart!  
Um, anyway, remeber, Please Review!


	10. Random Useless Chapter

Hey everybody! Sorry I didn't post last week. My sister graduated high school so I had a busy weekend. But I'm here now and I've got the next chapter!

Okay, this chapter is short and random. There's not much point to it except to give InuYasha some screen time. It's sorta short but this is just a rest before the best parts start. Hope you like it.

Enjoy!

Oh yea, I've been forgetting to put up the disclaimer. Oops!

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its characters. Thank You._

* * *

Random Useless Chapter

Azurine woke while being carried on the back of InuYasha. Shippo sat on his shoulder. The others were nowhere in sight.

"Inu…InuYasha? Shippo? What?" she groaned.

"Quiet. I'll explain everything as soon as I know we're safe. I can't tell you how worried the little brat was about you," InuYasha sighed.

He stopped a few minutes later, sitting the girl in the grass against a tree. Shippo snuggled into her lap, sniffling.

"I thought you were gonna die," he wailed. "Don't leave us yet!"

"You are an extremely lucky pup," InuYasha began.

"I sure don't feel like one," she groaned.

"Your life was spared only because of the shield created by the bow you wielded. It returned to your hand after you were knocked out," he said, "and because of the Shikon Shards you wear."

"You can't have'em," she mumbled.

"I don't want them. My point: what the hell exactly happened between you and that boy? Miroku is actually _upset_ over you. Kagome is making threats at the both of you. Shippo and I are the only ones who trust you now."

"What about Sarah?"

"I'm not sure. I think she knows. She seems to be a bright one. I fear a bit for the boy's life, though. Sarah went to question him and she seemed to be smoldering a bit when I left."

Azurine shuddered. "Looks like I'll be treating someone for severe burns later." She sighed.

"So? What happened?"

"I don't know! I…I was apologizing to Yukito when he kissed me, okay! I didn't start it, I sure didn't want it, and there's no way in Hell I'm letting it affect my friendships!"

Shippo blinked. "Azurine, your hands…"

Her hands were flaming again. "Sorry. InuYasha, why don't you believe me?"

"Weren't you listening? _I_ do, but I'm not the only one you're traveling with." InuYasha replied. "The others might not believe a word you say. The boy is trying to explain that you weren't at fault, but…" He trailed off, thinking.

Shippo began sobbing. "Why'd you have to be so innocent? Don't leave us yet!"

Azurine sweat dropped a little. "Uh, Shippo? Why is innocent a bad thing?"

"Because now you're going to go away! Don't leave us yet!" he bawled.

"You know, he's right. You are sort of naïve," InuYasha commented.

Azurine grew angry as a vein bulged on her forehead. "If you haven't noticed, Sarah's even more naïve than I am! So, do you have a problem with my naivety?"

"No…not really," he replied pretending to ignore her.

She glared before continuing. "Good, anyway, isn't there anything you can do to get them to listen to me?"

"No. That much is up to you," he said, shaking his head.

"Then why did you bring me here?" Azurine asked.

"Because," Shippo explained, "the author of this story needed to include him somehow. It is his show."

The other two stared at the kitsune strangely before InuYasha spoke.

"No. What nonsense are you spouting, brat?" He turned back to the puzzled girl. "I brought you here to give the others enough time to cool off. We should head back now though, before the other one o' you two begins to flip. Sometimes I think you and Sarah are attached to one another."

Azurine rolled her eyes and followed InuYasha back to camp with Shippo tagging along behind.

* * *

See? Short, but it had some comic relief. **sweatdrop**


	11. Accusations

Hey guys! Look!I'm on schedual! Hooray!

If you guys are into Yu Yu Hakusho, read TakiLori's 'Shadow Prophecy'. It was incredible. Our friend Tallgeese is writing a Inu fic which, so far, is really good.

After we finish this fic, we're going to publish two other fics. (Probably more but we only have two currently.) We have a sequal to this fic and we also have a Harry Potter one. Once again starring charries designed in our image. Look for them later! they won't be out for a while though.

Oh. We would really like if you guys responded to our stories. We could always use constructive critisism. Just don't bash please.

Now on to the story. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha, its characters, or any other trademark of Rumiko Takahashi. Thank You._

* * *

**Accusations **

Kagome glared at Yukito. "I'm more ticked at you than anything. Why'd you have us thinking it was Azurine's fault?"

"Well, it's not like you gave us… her a chance to explain!" Yukito yelled defensively. He winced as his arm gave a small throb of protest to his excitement. He patted the sling it was in to make sure it was still secure.

"You know, he is sort of right. You girls jump to conclusions too easily," Yuto commented, uninterested in the conversation.

Sarah glared over at him. "I'd like to remind you, Yuto, that I didn't jump to any conclusions. So, if your generalization is correct, are you saying I'm no girl?" She stared accusingly at him.

He became nervous. "No! That is to say, uh…"

"Yuto, remember that third command?"

"Oh…oh no. Please don't hurt me," he pleaded. "No more pain."

"DOWN, BOY!" She watched as the young man fell to the ground, twitching. "That was highly satisfying."

"Sarah? Don't hurt anyone else, please? You're scaring me," whimpered Kagome.

"Yeah, really," commented Yukito. "Then again, you always did tend to get violent whenever something bad happened. Like that time Tom Marshall tried to kiss you at the tenth grade dance…" He was on the verge of chuckling when Sarah rounded on him, blushing madly.

"Listen you. I don't think you're one to be making comments right now. And it's not like he actually _broke_ the wall when he hit it."

"That's because he lost momentum. The wall _was_ twenty feet away when you threw him. It was a long distance to keep up that kind of velocity."

"Well, I told him to quit it but he wouldn't listen." She blushed even more as Yukito laughed.

Yuto looked up from the floor and a slight frown crossed his face as he saw the way Sarah reacted to Yukito's teasing. It was as if she might actually be enjoying it. He was going to say something when he realized what they were talking about and he became enraged. "Someone tried to force himself on you?" he yelled angrily.

"Huh?" Sarah looked at Yuto. He was staring intently at her. She blushed even more. "W-well, sort of. He thought I was being shy so he tried to kiss me even though I told him no. I took care of him though." She smiled reassuringly.

"That's still not right. What kind of a guy forces himself on a girl like that? It's disgusting." He clenched his fists.

"Yuto, are you okay?"

"No! I just found out that some guy tried to kiss you while you weren't willing. Of course I'm not okay." He moved in front of her and stared into her eyes. "If anyone ever does that again, tell me and I will personally kill them. No one touches my…" he stopped abruptly and looked away blushing. "Just remember to tell me, okay?"

"Yuto…" Sarah whispered concernedly.

At that moment, InuYasha returned, carrying the sleeping Azurine on his back. Her shirt was soaked through with blood that ebbed from a particularly nasty wound ripped in her stomach procured from one of Rika's Wind Blades.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yukito asked.

"Looks like it. She was awake a little while ago. Those purple-ish sparks came out and healed her," InuYasha explained.

"She got too tired, though, and they went silver again," Shippo added. "Then she collapsed."

InuYasha deposited her on a mat. "Leave her be for awhile. I have a feeling that the girl is going to become very stubborn. You should leave Miroku alone as well. Let's go."

"But she…" "I don't…" both Sarah and Yukito protested together.

"Come on," growled InuYasha.

"Where is Miroku anyway?" Shippo asked.

"He went off somewhere, eastward I think," answered Kagome.

As the group filed out, Sarah took one last look at Azurine and caringly tucked her sheet back into place. "Sleep well, friend."

After she left, there were a few minutes of silence before the sheet on Azurine rustled.

_Are they gone yet?_ Azurine wondered. After confirming her suspicion by peeping her eyes open a little, she stumbled clumsily to her feet. She wobbled quietly out of the hut and leaned against a tree. I've gotta find him…

She staggered along, clutching her wound. How had things gotten this bad? They had by no means started out good, but to sink this low? She was hurt, she was framed, and she was pretty much alone. Except for Yukito, who was in trouble anyway, InuYasha, who could probably care less, and Sarah. Then again, Sarah was almost always on her side so that didn't count for much.

This sucked.

Suddenly, she lost her footing and tumbled to the ground. The loss of blood was too great; she couldn't go any farther. Clenching her eyes shut and grinding her teeth, she pushed herself to her hands and knees.

"I've got…to make…things right," she gasped aloud and opened her eyes.

Everything was…purple?

Azurine's view was filled with the folds of Miroku's kimono. She looked up at him. "Make what right?" He helped her to sit upright.

"Don't do that!" she cried out and gasped in surprise. "You scared me to death!"

"You look alive to me, mostly."

"It's like…a metaphor…except not. I'm not comparing anything. I guess it would be a…I don't know, a hyperbole or something. Sarah's the grammar expert," she explained.

If Sarah had been there she would have nodded her head knowingly in affirmation, but she wasn't there so it really doesn't matter much.

Anyway, Azurine got dizzy and fell forward. Miroku caught her in time.

The girl began to sob into the monk's robes. "I…I'm sorry Miroku! Please forgive me…for what I did…back there. I didn't mean…"

He picked her up. "I'll forgive you if you stay alive. If you let that wound kill you, I'll hate you forever." _She's bleeding badly. There's not much time_.

"Why do you look so sad?" Azurine mumbled. He had started carrying her back to camp.

"Hm? Oh, no reason. Just get some sleep, okay? You'll need it soon," he advised.

As she drifted off to sleep, her hands turned lavender and sparks flowed across her body until they reached her wound whereupon they began to work on healing her. The sparks that weren't absorbed in that major effort worked on her ribs and the back of her head. By the time they were done, only a dozen were left to return to her hands in order to restore themselves.

"What are you?" Miroku whispered gently. "And why are you here?"

"Miroku? Is she all right? What happened?" Sarah cried. The monk had managed to make his way all the way back to camp without even noticing. Now he stared in confusion at the short girl before him fussing over Azurine. "Will she be okay?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

Sarah paused and looked at him oddly. "Um…because, you're walking into camp with her…in your arms…unconscious…not to mention she ran off looking for you. She may be able to sneak away from the others but I know her too well by now. So spill."

"Seriously, I've got no…" Miroku was cut short by a large crashing noise.

Kagome cried out. "Yuto! Yukito Are you all right?"

"Yuto?" Sarah gasped, whirling around.

Behind her there was a huge cloud of dust. She could just barely see an outline of Yukito; Yuto was missing.

"YUTO!"

* * *

Chibi: There ya go! Tune in next time to see what happened to Yuto. Please remember to respond. We would appreciate it.


	12. Bugs 'n' Babies 'n' Larvae, Oh My!

Hey guys! I am SO sorry about last week. I had most of this chapter done on time. There was a flashback that I was responsible for composing and I had writer's block. I also would have had this up earlier today but my computer is dumb so I couldn't enter the edit menu, that's why the formatting isn't right. Again: sorry.

To make up for all of that, this chapter is pretty long. It took up 7 PAGES on Word.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or Angelic Layer or any of its characters._

Remember: The formatting is messed up so please do the best you can reading it.

Bugs 'n' Babies 'n' Larvae, Oh My!

Chapter 12

"Yuto! Yuto, are you ok!" Sarah cried.

"Yeah," he called back, coughing, "but InuYasha's out. I think the smell was too much for him." He was still hard to see in all the dust.

A large, bug-like demon loomed over them all. It raised itself high before plunging down on Yuto.

"YUTO!" Sarah screamed. "Yuto, answer me!"

There was no answer.

Miroku shifted Azurine into one arm and placed his free hand on Sarah's shoulder. "I…I don't think he can, Sarah."

She pushed his hand away. "No! Don't touch me! Yuto! COME!" she cried at the top of her lungs.

There was a moment where nothing happened and she feared the worst. Then, suddenly through the dust, Yuto stumbled to her side. He was covered in blood: both the demon's and his own. There was a large gash across his back.

Azurine blinked awake. "Huh? What happened?" she asked sleepily.

Meanwhile, the demon had followed Yuto with its eyes and spotted Sarah, Azurine, and Miroku: A.K.A.: an easier meal. It lunged at Sarah.

Sarah's hands caught fire and she prepared to fight, but Yuto stepped in front of her. He pulled out his sword and slashed at the bug.

"Sarah," he growled, "stay behind me."

Miroku let Azurine stand on her own and stepped up beside Yuto. He grasped the prayer beads.

"No," Yuto muttered. "This fight is personal."

Yuto struck out at the beast. His blade sank deeply into the neck, but the demon clamped its jaws firmly over the man's chest.

He went limp.

"No," Sarah gasped, turning away.

Everything to Sarah dulled. Colors swam, noises hushed, and the ground beneath her seemed to disappear. The only thing she saw was Yuto's body, bleeding and torn. Voices from the past swam into perception as Sarah relived her first kiss.

Flashback 

…you know, Sarah. You're pretty when you smile." said Yuto in a hushed voice.

"Uh…um…thank you …I think." Sarah blushed. "W-why are you saying this?" she asked flustered.

"Because. Because you are. And because I want to do this."

He suddenly bent down and kissed her. They stood like that for a moment before Yuto pulled away, blushing. "Sorry. I guess that was a bit too forward of me."

Sarah stood there, her face stuck in a look of shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open a little. "Um," was all she could mutter. She whipped around so he couldn't see her. She placed her hands on her quickly warming cheeks. She was too embarrassed to even look at him. "Excuse me," she managed to squeak out. She took off, running, leaving Yuto standing looking after her.

As she ran, she knew he might follow her. She yelled, "stay!" over her shoulder and continued down the bank of the river. Once she was a good distance away and out of sight of the bridge, she stopped. She knelt on the river's edge and looked at her reflection in the slowly flowing water. She splashed her face with the cool water and sighed. "What was that all about?"

She stood and slowly moseyed further downstream until she came across a shallow pool bulging from the river created by a crumbling embankment. She stepped into the cool water, feeling it wash about her thighs and tug at the fringe of her shorts. She sighed again. "Why did he do that? Maybe Azurine put him up to it. She is always teasing me because I never date anyone. That must be it. There's no other explanation."

"Isn't there?"

Sarah's face, which had finally worked its way back to its pale complexion, flushed in seconds. She looked sideways at Yuto. He stood several yards away.

_Shippo-less,_ she noted. _He must have left him somewhere._

Yuto walked forward and sat behind her on the grass. He removed his boots and socks. "So, that's the only explanation, is there?" He commenced to roll his pant legs up and dip his legs in the water.

Sarah took a step forward into the river and away from the man, staring out at the far side. She thought for a minute before answering. "Well…I figure the only reason you'd…kiss me…is if Azure put you up to it."

"Is that so? What if I did it because I find you to be attractive?" He looked at Sarah in confusion as she smothered giggles with her hand. Once she settled down she looked at the sky.

"That's not possible. No one is attracted to 'Sarah Atherton, that nice girl from class'. It's the way it's always been. I have lots of guy friends but they all think of me as their little sister, not someone mature enough to date." She chuckled slightly.

"That's not true."

"Then why are you the only one who thinks so? Why, if I'm so pretty and mature, has no one asked me out or even complimented me? I know that sounds conceited but…"

"Maybe I just happen to have more courage than anyone else or, perhaps, your friends are just blind."

Sarah blushed and shook her head. "Guys don't like me. I've been shot down and rejected enough times to know that. Half the school doesn't even realize how old I am; they think I'm fourteen instead of seventeen. 'I act too spacey, I'm too short, so on and so forth.' The worst part is, it's true. How could anyone like such an immature person?"

"Stop being so self-deprecating. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met."

"No, I…I…" Yuto noticed her body was shaking slightly and saw the water ripple from the splash of an escaped tear.

Evenly, he spoke to her. "Hey, whoa. Calm down."

She sniffled. "I'm sorry," she said in a trembling voice. "I don't know why I'm letting this get to me. It's never really bothered me before. I decided years ago that I should just wait for that special someone just for me to come along and I also realized that he might never come. I've learned to live with that."

"You realized all of this when?"

"Years ago, when I was eleven or twelve."

"I think that's very mature. To be able to face reality like that at such a young age is no small feat. Most people don't realize it even in old age. You're wise beyond your years, my dear." He smiled when he heard a small sigh of contentment.

Sarah kept staring ahead, not wanting to show her face to Yuto just yet. Minutes went by in silence. She felt something tickle her arm, realizing moments later that it was an arm wrapping itself around her arms and chest. She felt another arm go around her waist. They pulled her backwards until she felt a firm torso stop her movement as it pressed against her back. She could feel Yuto's heartbeat quicken slightly. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as he whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, you'll find your special someone. You never know. He may be very close even now."

She grabbed one of his arms with both hands for support as she turned her head to look up at him. Just as he was in her view, he gently grabbed her chin with his free hand and guided her up to meet him in a kiss. After a moment, he let go and smiled down at her.

Sarah had, once again, gone back to staring out at the river. He felt water splash on his arm. She was crying. But through her silent tears he knew without having to look that she was smiling.

"Very close indeed," he whispered, hugging her closer.

After a moment, she asked hesitantly, "Promise this isn't a joke?"

"Promise."

"Why…?

"Because of who you are. Sarah is Sarah and no one else. I wouldn't want you to be anybody else."

She turned around and buried her face in his shirt. "Thank you," she barely managed to whisper.

He rubbed her head. "No problem."

There were voices in the distance: Azurine, Miroku, and Shippo's.

"Sarah! Where are you? Sarah…"

End Flashback 

The memory faded and Yuto's lifeless body was in Sarah's vision.

"No…" she gasped again.

Being too weak to fight, Azurine embraced her friend tightly. She pulled her to her knees as the bug dropped Yuto and came back after them. Miroku stood over them both.

"Kazana!" he yelled (wind tunnel) and the demon was sucked into his hand along with most of the dust.

Yukito and Kagome were both at InuYasha's side and looked in horror at Yuto's bloody body.

"Sarah," whispered Azurine, "stay here." She went to him and saw his eyelids flutter.

"Azure? Is Sarah okay?" he managed.

"She's fine. You, however, are not. Don't move," she commanded laying her hand on the worst of his wounds. "Don't you dare die. Sarah can't stand to lose you so this had better work."

Her sparks turned lavender and Yuto's body went limp, absorbing the sparks as they danced along the edges of ragged, bloodied skin. Once the wound finally began to heal, a lone silver spark jumped across Azurine's hands.

Yuto let out a low moan while Azurine crawled away and collapsed against a tree. She found her pack near her and laid her head on it. "I'm…okay…" she mumbled before she passed out. Yay, blackness, zzzzz…

Miroku surveyed their condition. Azurine was too worn to fight; Yuto and InuYasha were both out for the count; Sarah seemed to be okay if not a bit distraught; Shippo was missing; Kagome and Yukito seemed to be the only ones unscathed. "Not good," he said to the others. "That was just the mother. Here come the babies!"

Several miniature bug demons sprouted from the ground and headed straight for the three incapacitated friends: Yuto, Azurine, and InuYasha. However, Sarah, Miroku, Yukito, and Kagome intervened with their respective skills. Sarah, fueled by anger and despair, fried the flipping bug-thinger to a barbeque-flavored crisp. Kagome, a completely normal kid without a bow in hand, tried to stomp on one, which in turn chomped down on the offending appendage. Yukito, not knowing what to do, contended himself with chucking rocks at the nearest bug. Miroku, quite effectively, sucked all of the bugs into his Kazana. He was on clean up duty.

(Chibi: Hey guys. Right about here is where Bean started randomly ranting in the story. She wants you to read it so I put it at the bottom. Read if you dare.)

Kagome, feeling quite useless from her foot wound, sat and began nursing InuYasha back to health. She did this by shaking him and 'sitting' him until he finally woke up.

"What…was that for?" he grunted, getting up.

While they argued, Yuto began to twitch and struggle when Sarah held his shoulders.

"STAY, YUTO!" she yelled. Once frozen, she began dressing his wounds.

Several yards away, Miroku gently kneeled beside Azurine. It was at that moment that Shippo showed up beside them. He had a small bucket of water, a bunch of cloths, and bandages.

"She's used too much of her energy. She's sick again," Miroku muttered as he felt her forehead, "fever and all."

Shippo handed him a wet cloth. "We should bring them back to the village, shouldn't we?"

"We should, but we've got no way to get them there unless InuYasha helps to carry the others. We could do that, but I doubt InuYasha has the strength currently."

InuYasha stood behind him glaring with full intensity. "Are you calling me weak, monk?"

"No, no. Just thought you might want some rest," he explained nervously. "Obviously you're fine."

The trip to the village was pretty uneventful. Sarah fretted over Yuto. InuYasha almost dropped him, which made Sarah fuss even more causing InuYasha to become angrier. Eventually he learned to ignore her. Miroku carried Azurine while enduring Shippo's watchful glare all the way back. Yukito and Kagome brought up the rear walking in an awkward silence.

Later 

Azurine woke up once again in Kaede's hut. Looking about she spotted Yuto's body several feet away. He was covered in bandages patching all his various, assorted wounds. Azurine sat up and risked a glance at her hands.

Thankfully, she saw the sparks had regenerated to their normal quantity and brightness.

"Yay!" she squeaked and lightly clapped her hands. As she did, the sparks shifted from silver to blue. The sound of raindrops began to patter merrily outside. As the young witch paused at this change, her sparks turned silver and the pit-pat of water halted.

"Odd," she muttered. "Was I actually happy to have these things back?" She pondered a moment before shrugging. "Whatever."

"Go back to bed," said Yuto in a hoarse voice. "Or at least stop talking to yourself," he grumbled.

"Sorry," Azurine replied. "I thought you were out cold."

"It's kind of hard when half your back is ripped open and some girl keeps mumbling to herself. Now go back to bed," he whispered cracking his eyes open to give a harmless glare at his roommate.

Azurine, however, was feeling quite restless. She exited the hut and surveyed her companions. InuYasha was bothering Priestess Kaede, Yukito was trying to access the internet with _his_ Kaede, (which wasn't very effective), Miroku was chatting with Kagome and Sarah, and Shippo was…jumping right at her! He landed on her head and peeked down at her.

"Hey!" she laughed.

"Are you still sick?" Shippo asked, slightly worried.

"No!" She flashed a big smile up at him. "I'm better." She then yelled over to Sarah. "Hey Tanpopo! Yuto woke up. Just thought you might want to know." She smiled at her friend.

Sarah blushed and walked past her. "I…I'm going to go see him." She entered the hut. There was a moment of silence after her entrance. The only sound was the small sniffles that Sarah made. Then…

"You idiot!" Sarah yelled. "You nearly got yourself killed all because of your stupid pride! How could you?" From outside, a sudden burst of orange could be seen exploding within the hut. A small plume of smoke threaded its way out of the door. "What do you mean 'ow'? I'm not half-way through with you yet!" There was a pause in which Yuto's voice could be heard quietly before Sarah erupted again. "I don't CARE if I set you on FIRE!"

"Sarah!" Azurine called, not bothering to hide a smile. "Don't kill him! Remember, he's wearing those prayer beads that work to your advantage so well."

In the hut, Sarah inhaled deeply and was about to shout a command when a hand clapped over her mouth. She looked up at Yukito. He dragged her out of the hut, hand still clasped firmly over mouth. "You'll kill him if you do anymore, so knock it off, squirt."

Azurine couldn't help but laugh at Sarah's guilty face. Yukito turned to smile at her when Miroku pulled one of his stupid stunts. While Azurine was busy smacking and scolding the monk, Yukito's face fell. It was obvious which one she would choose. Sarah looked at him solemnly. "You know she'll never have a choice if she doesn't know one exists. You have to let her know about your feelings if you expect to even have a chance." She walked away like nothing had happened.

After a while, Azurine slipped away from the group to go for a walk in the woods. She sighed, hating the need for choice. Shippo followed and, upon catching up to her, jumped on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said through a fake grin. "I'm fine."

"You're a liar," said a voice from behind her. "You haven't been fine since I showed up."

"Yukito?" Azurine asked as she turned to him. "It's not you, it's really not. It's just this whole world. It's not being able to go home, my mother, Mine. The team needs me to be here, but I just want to go home. Oh, Shippo! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! Oh, I feel stupid now…" she trailed off, face in her hands.

Shippo switched shoulders. "You can go home. You and Sarah and Yukito and Kagome; Kagome does it all the time. You can go now, just come back."

The young girl nodded. "I'll try." _Hopefully I can return_.

Shippo looked confused, but remained silent.

"Yukito, tell Sarah I'm going home, okay? I need new clothes and some food. Okay?"

Yukito nodded, though he looked preoccupied with his thoughts. Azurine ran to the well with Shippo still clinging to her.

"I can't go through, Azurine. You should know that. Kagome told you," the kitsune noted.

"Well, maybe it'll work this time. My magic may be stronger. So, why don't you try again?"

"Um…I don't know…" he glanced at the well. "Uh…okay!"

She wrapped her arms around him and climbed up onto the edge of the well. Just as she jumped she thought, _this is gonna hurt, isn't it?_

Please wait a few seconds 

Her feet thudded hard on the rocky bottom of the well sending a jolt through her body. When she looked up, she saw police caution tape stretched across the open mouth of the well. Azurine sighed and looked at Shippo. "Well, my little buddy, you made it."

Shippo's arms were thrown over his head protectively. The remains of a silvery shield clung to him; sparks danced throughout his clothes and hair. He looked up at his companion. "Huh? I did?"

She laughed. "Yup. Welcome to the future!"

"The future's dark and small…and wet."

"Oh," she began. "Yeah, let's get you out of the well." She climbed, surprisingly easily, out of the well. Near the top, she found the ragged end of a rope that had been cut by the sharp rocks. It seemed like so long ago that this rope had been used to lower Azurine down into the well. She smiled, remembering, and finished the climb.

At the top, Shippo jumped off her shoulder as the girl tumbled into the leaves laughing. Finally, she sat up and sighed. "I'm home."

Gathering Shippo in her arms, she began walking towards Cain's house and what she knew might be awaiting her.

Hey guys, here's that rant from Bean:

Three-miniature bug-like-thing-demon-monsters…yea…sprouted from the ground and headed straight for Yuto, Azure, and InuYasha. Why? Because they had the same brain type as their mommy and wanted the easiest meals. And these three just happened to be paralyzed, so you know, they ignored Miroku, Sarah, Kagome, and Shippo who had disappeared without a trace, as he often did, but he will reappear in a moment, because he really could do nothing but get in the way of this scene. Also because he was off doing something, like getting water or such like. Also, the others were the targets because I say so and I am the one writing this fan fic so I can do whatever I want. If I wanted, I could have the dead broad, A.K.A: Kikyo, be eaten by a demon possessed panda bear because I love to hate her. Perhaps I will. Now what was I saying? Oh dear me, I believe I've forgotten and the last page is in my binder…hmmm…what a pickle. I will have to be like Shigure from Fruits Basket and drive Chibi mad. Oh, hello Chibi, how are you? You look positively outraged. You want to know what happened to poor Yuto, don't you?

She wrote this while she was the one behind in writing. Now it's my fault that things are going so slowly. I again apologize for the formatting and the lateness. Gomen nasai.


	13. Cain and a Lack of Sleep

Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't post last week. The bean and I were hanging out all weekend so I never got a chance. Then my grandfather passed away so I was occupied for most of the week, but to make it up to you guys, I'm going to post two chapters today.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of it's characters. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Cain and a Lack of Sleep**

Azurine walked the concrete sidewalks of town, breathing in the familiarity of her own time. After a while, she noticed that people were staring at the small kitsune in her arms. She smiled weakly and took off her pack.

"Hey, Shippo," she whispered. "Get in my bag. Nobody in my time has ever seen a fox demon not to mention, we're almost home. If Cain catches me, it's not going to be pretty."

Shippo nodded and she placed him in the bag. He clearly didn't get the true meaning of her words.

Azurine reached the corner of her block and snuck behind her house. She climbed the lattice on the side of the house and crawled through her window. She ordered Shippo to hide under her bed until she was ready, then crept to her closet. Swiftly and quietly, she gathered clothes and money and even packages of Ramen. She had a well-stocked supply of Ramen in the back of her closet.

She bundled everything into her bag and set it down beside her. She was about to change when she heard a creak on the stairs followed by the squeak of her door opening. She slowly turned.

"C…Cain?" she whimpered, thankful that she'd thought to put gloves on.

The man at her door looked misleadingly relieved. "Azurine? You're back! Welcome home, it's nice of you to join us." He walked forward, smiling in a way that chilled the girl to the bone.

He was laughing and getting closer until his face changed to hatred and he smacked her, hard, across the face. "Where were you, you little whore?" he asked fiercely.

"I…I…I don't remember…" she lied.

He hit her again. "Tell me and I won't have to hurt you so badly."

Azurine knew from experience that he meant no such thing. He would punish her severely whether she was honest or not. "I really don't know, Cain!" she pleaded, tears threatening to spill.

He struck her again and again, receiving the same reply each time. He finally threatened what Azurine knew was coming from the start. She remained persistent until he hit her once again, throwing her back onto her bed. _I'm sorry Shippo. So sorry…_ she thought as Cain pinned her down. _Please, not again._

He leaned in very close and paused. After a moment, he stood and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll deal with you later. You reek of dirt and sweat. Wash up and be ready. Seven o'clock," he growled. He left the room, locking the door behind him.

Shippo crawled out from his hiding spot, looking innocently confused. Azurine burst into tears. "Shippo, get out of here. You're going to get hurt," she sobbed gently.

"But…" he began.

"I never should have brought you here. Go!" she hissed. "Go, now! When you get back, tell _only_ Sarah, no one else, especially not Miroku or Yukito, what you just heard. Understand?"

He nodded and she hugged him. She let some more of her sparks cling to him before he scampered out the window. She watched him run out of sight before she went to obey Cain.

* * *

Shippo ran full force from the well towards the camp. It was black as pitch out; midnight by the boy's account.

It had taken him hours to find the well again after he left Azurine. All of the houses and buildings looked the same to him. What made it harder was the number of people he had to avoid so he wasn't caught.

He finally reached the camp, panting. The last embers of the fire were glowing as Shippo tumbled into Sarah.

"Sarah! Wake up!" he whispered urgently.

"Um, num, nuhm. Bluh…Shippo?" she asked, peeking her eyes out from her pillow. "What do you want?" she grumbled.

"Get up! Come on! It's important!" he whimpered

"Shippo, if you need to use the bathroom, go ask Kagome. She likes you better." She snapped, not really meaning it. She just liked sleep. She buried her face back in her pillow.

"Just come on!" he groaned, not as quiet anymore.

Yukito, sleeping nearby, stirred and put his glasses on, listening to their conversation.

Finally giving up any hope of going back to bed, Sarah pushed herself to her knees. "Why?" she groaned.

"It's Azure! Something happened! Cain's gonna hurt her!" Shippo practically yelled.

_What? Why would he hurt her?_ Yukito thought frantically.

"Azurine? Cain? That's bad..." Sarah muttered following Shippo toward the well.

Yukito quietly followed the two, unnoticed, through the well and into the woods. He was, of course, not supposed to be following them, but he was because Azurine meant everything to him and he wanted to help. The others didn't even realize his presence until they were almost to Azurine.

* * *

Azurine sat Indian-style on her bed, staring straight at the door, nursing a bruise on her arm. As promised, Cain had come at about 7:00 and left at 7:45. After having lain down on her bed for a long time, she changed her bedding around 10, and had been staring at the door ever since. The time on her clock read 1:38 AM when she heard a rustling outside her window. Suddenly, in tumbled...Sarah?

"Wha...what you doing here?" Azurine gasped, upset.

Before Sarah could answer, Yukito and Shippo tumbled right on top of her. She caught her breath before answering.

"Oof! Ow...Shippo, the little bugger, wouldn't let me sleep until I came..." Her words were angry, but her tone was anything but. Getting out from under the pile, she brushed herself off and asked seriously, "Did Cain do that again?"

" Umm..." Azurine paused before looking out the window and pointing. In a clearly false voice of alarm, she shouted, "Oh my god! What is that?"

Sarah leaned out the window, anxiously looking. (Add kitty ears and tail.) Azurine almost laughed and thought, _She fell for it?_

Yukito, however, was unfazed. "Azure...did Cain do what exactly?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing..."

Sarah, finally unoccupied with the window, turned back to Azurine. "Then why do you have that look in your eyes?"

"Huh? Look?"

"That look, when he's done it."

"I've got no idea what you're talking about. I have no look!"

Yukito sighed. "Azurine, you liar! You're a bad one at that, too. What does Cain, do to you?"

"Well...um..." She blushed and whispered something in his ear.

"He WHAT?" He pulled Azurine to her feet as he spoke. "We have to get you out of here, now!"

The girl shook her head. "It will just get worse."

"Azurine, I can't just let this happen!" Yukito answered.

"You have to..." Azurine trailed off. Cain was going to find out this time. She was going to be in so much trouble.

"Azure... I agree with Yukito," Sarah mumbled.

"Yeah! You shouldn't be in a place where you get hurt!" Shippo added.

Azurine smiled, tears in her eyes. "You guys are the greatest!" She hugged them and they, in return, hugged her back. After a moment, Yukito, Sarah, and Shippo slid out the window. Azurine changed into street clothes, added a few things to her pack, including a few things she treasured and a couple of blankets, before following them.

"Come on," she whispered quietly.

They returned to the well in silence, speaking only when they got to feudal era.

"Please don't tell anyone, Yukito," Azurine begged.

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly.

* * *

"Where were you four?" Yuto cried. "You could have given me a heart attack! What's the deal, running away like that?"

Sarah grinned. "Worried Yuto?"

"No...just surprised..." he replied.

Azurine stretched and yawned. "I got no sleep... I'm going to bed. You guys have fun. Tell InuYasha I'm sorry for holding him up...you know, the Shikon Jewel and all."

She laid down on a mat and fell asleep.

"Come to think of it to, I'm sort of ...tired, too," Sarah added, losing her balance and slumping into Yuto.

The man caught her. "Don't DO that, woman!" he yelled. It didn't matter, though. She was already fast asleep.

"Guess I'll turn in, too," Yukito mumbled, and lay on another mat beside Azurine.

Shippo was already sleeping, curled up with Azurine as Yuto laid Sarah on the last mat. AsYuto stood back up, he muttered to himself, "Weird, I wonder what they did..."

* * *

There ya go! Next one will be up in a few! 


	14. Many Fights: Inside and Out

Hey guys! Just like I promised, two chapters in one day. It's my apologies for missing last week.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its characters. Thank you._

**

* * *

**

**Many Fights: Inside and Out**

Azurine blinked awake sometime around noon. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head. Everything ached.

"Ugh. Where am I? What happened? Where's Cain? He's going to kill me..." she groaned.

"Why the heck did you let him do that to you?" Yukito asked her, sitting at her feet.

"Leave her alone, Yukito; she just woke up and her it's warped sense of gratitude," Sarah called. She was sitting by the fire stirring a pot of stew. "You hungry, Azure?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm OK."

"Warped sense of...gratitude? What did he make you _grateful_ for?"

Azurine shrugged. "He let me live with him. I lived in foster home after foster home for years before I met him."

"Azure, you're not starving yourself," Sarah said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm not. I'm just...not very hungry."

"Azurine..." Yukito began, moving toward her.

"Get the hell away from me!" she yelled, taking them aback. "I just want to have sometime to think! Is that so wrong!"

Yukito drew back. "I'm sorry..."

Azurine got to her feet and spun away from them. She ran. She kept running. She didn't stop running. Finally, she ran out of breath, but still she ran until, she ran straight into Miroku...literally.

He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Whoa, Azure. Where are you going?"

Azurine fell forward into him, weakly gasping for air.

Miroku blinked. Far too lecherous to pass up the chance, he wrapped his arms around her.

Once her air and energy returned, she slapped him, hard, across the face. "You selfish, inconsiderate, perverted jerk!" she cried pushing past him.

_Gee... what did I do?_ Miroku thought, rubbing his face.

Finally, far away from the rest of them, Azurine slumped to the ground. She recognized the area as the woods near the well. Her hands went black and a pillar of darkness shot into the sky.

* * *

InuYasha saw the pillar. "That idiot!" he cried, racing for it.

* * *

Azurine was still gasping for breath. _What's Cain going to do when he finds me? I don't want to die! _

Shippo, hearing Azurine, left his spot near the well. Once he found her, he sat on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Shippo?" she sniffled gently.

"Yeah? Azure, why are you sad?" Shippo asked. "Did I do something that I wasn't supposed to do?"

"No, Shippo, it wasn't you. It's the whole thing with Cain..." She sighed, and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Kagome. She said she'd be back soon..."

InuYasha rushed in. "What do you think you're doing? You'll attract every demon within 100 miles!"

Azurine released Shippo. "Let them take me." she replied, glumly.

InuYasha glared at her sternly. "No."

"Why not?" she cried.

"You wouldn't understand," InuYasha muttered. "You're too young."

"I'm the same age as you!" she shouted.

InuYasha sighed. "You're going back. You're going back n—"

He was not able to finish, because at that instant, a demon plunged upward from the ground. It appeared to be a spider demon. Azurine grimaced as dirt and pebbles showered her.

"Damn it!" InuYasha cried. "See what I meant?" He drew Tetsuseiga, but the spider jumped backwards. One of its legs crushed Azurine to the earth. She cried out pain.

Miroku rushed into the clearing. "Azurine!"

She whimpered slightly, and saw InuYasha swing the Tetsuseiga back.

"No!" Miroku threw his arm in front of InuYasha. "Don't do that! Your kill her, too!"

InuYasha froze and lowered the Tetsuseiga. _Damn. The monk's right. If I kill the bug, I kill the girl_.

The spider, seeing his hesitation, lunged forward, letting up on Azurine's body. She gasped, and stood shakily to her feet. Miroku pulled her out of danger, from both the spider and InuYasha's blade.

"Are you OK?" he asked. She nodded... and then of course, he had to ruin the moment by rubbing her butt. As her usual reaction, she smacked him across the face, leaving a black mark. "I'm sorry! You're just so beautiful, I couldn't help myself," he cried.

* * *

At that moment, by the well, someone was climbing up from inside. A few moments later, and Cain pulled himself over the edge.

"Damnable girl! How far could she have gotten?" he muttered bitterly to himself.

He shook his head and, silently, began to change. A few moments later and Cain no longer stood there. Instead, there was a large, shaggy dog. There was an evil look in its eye as it began to sniff out to Azurine.

* * *

Azurine cried out as pain, and spider venom, rippled across her body. Miroku caught her and her bloody arm, and held her steady.

The battle was not going well. Kagome was not there to sense for the jewel shard that the creature obviously possessed. Sarah, Yuto, and Yukito had arrived. Both girls were its main targets, and, so far, Sarah had been swept aside, and Azurine had been bitten. The Kazana was useless in such tightly packed space, and InuYasha was having trouble keeping up with the already shard-powered, giant spider. Azurine grew dizzy and Shippo sat on her shoulder ' protecting' her.

"Wait a minute!" He cried. "Azurine! Your shards are gone."

The weak girl felt for her necklace. He was right. "They are!" A wave of dizziness overcame her. "Ooh... pretty ducks..." She collapsed.

Yukito and Miroku both spun around. Yukito stopped Miroku. "You keep fighting. You're a lot more useful than me. We don't both need to watch her."

Miroku shot him a glare, but sighed. "All right."

Yukito sat at Azurine's side. He pushed her hair from her face. "Azzy, come on... wake up...can you hear me?" Azurine twitched twice, but there was no other reaction. "Azure, come on, answer me…" he pleaded as a tear dropped from his eye and landed on her lips.

Behind them, the battle raged. It was still not in their favor. By this time, Yuto had also been bitten, in his leg. He currently couldn't stand, nevertheless fight. InuYasha's Tetsuseiga had been ripped from his hands and Miroku's staff laid beside Azurine.

InuYasha jumped into the air. "Iron Reaver Soul Steal…" he began. The demon sprayeda jet of strong, foul-smelling poisoninto his face. He coughed and hit the ground with a dull thud.

Miroku looked around. _This... could be bad. I would normally say 'run away',_ he glanced at Sarah and Azurine, _but I couldn't leave such lovely ladies here defenseless, could I?_

Azurine stirred. Her eyes blinked open. "Yu…Yukito? Where am I?" She broke off, grimacing in pain.

The spider's attention wavered. It refocused on Azurine's weak form, shoving Yukito out of the way. It lowered its claws to her throat. She was paralyzed.

Yukito got to his feet and glared at the spider. He felt a surge of power flood through him. The light burst from his form and he cried, "EXORCISM!"

With a flame, the spider was destroyed. Yukito, momentarily shocked, went to Azurine.

Yuto, fighting poisoning, crawled over to Sarah. "Sarah?" He asked. "Can you hear me? Please, Sarah... answer me."

Sarah, unconscious from a nasty crack to the head, muttered in her sleep. "Mum...neh... DOWN!" She trailed off again as Yuto was pulled to the ground with an: "Ow, my body hurts."

"Yuto!" Yukito called. "Stop moving! It will spread the poison!"

"All...right... all right, Kito..." He passed out as he spoke.

Miroku looked around. This was bad. InuYasha paralyzed; Kagome gone; Sarah passed out; Yuto and Azurine poisoned. He and Yukito were the only ones left unharmed. Luckily, InuYasha was quickly recovering. "InuYasha, we've got to get these three to Kaede."

InuYasha sighed and pointed to Yukito. "You carry Sarah. She's the lightest. Monk," he muttered, untrustingly. "Take Azurine. I'll get him," he said, pointing at Yuto.

* * *

There ya go! I'm really sorry for the sucky editing job. I was trying this new program where I talked and the computer wrote what I said. I was so busy concentrating on enunciating properly that I didn't pay attention to detail very well. Gomen nasai! 


	15. More Recovery and Another Moment

Hey guys! Not much to say this week 'cept that I love the moment in this chapter. Lot of stuff is revealed.

There was something that Bean wanted me to tell you but I can't remember. Gomen, Bean! I will say this, though. As soon as I finish this story, I'll start publishing our Harry Potter fan fic. It's gonna be great. There is much obsession with potatoes. Ha ha ha! More details to come.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its characters. Thank you. _

* * *

More Recovery and Another Moment

Azurine lay on a mat inside Kaede's hut. She stared at the ceiling, fixedly. "I wonder if I could go a week without hurting myself. Probably not."

"My god, woman! What is it with you and talking to yourself?" shouted Yuto, grumpily from his mat. "Shut UP!"

"You obviously got an antidote," she snapped. Azurine thought to herself. Things were getting strange…er…stranger. Things had been strange to begin with.

First off, Yukito had apparently been blessed with the holy powers of a monk. Second, even though she'd been bitten by the spider demon, there wasn't any trace of poison left in her blood stream, if there ever had been any to begin with. She didn't even get remotely sick like Yuto was. He had been feverish and pale all day into the night. Only now was he beginning to feel better.

The walk back, yesterday, had been horrible. As they were returning to the village, it began to rain. Miroku had tripped, possibly on purpose, and both he and Azurine went tumbling down a small hill andslid to a stop next to each other. Herolled himself up onto his elbows and looked down at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm wet, I'm muddy, but...well...I'll live," she muttered. "Though I wouldn't mind you getting off of me."

While in the process of rolling onto his elbows, Miroku had gotten very, very close.

"Let me put it this way," she said when he hesitated. "Get off or _burn_," she said, a tad more strongly.

He smiled. "I couldn't help it. You're just so cute."

"Liar. Off, now. Last chance," Azurine growled. "One, two…thr-"

"I'm off!" He rolled away. "You've really got to stop putting yourself down."

"Don't lecture me," she grumbled as the rest of the group caught up to them. "I could talk for hours on how much of a perv you are. I just happen to be overly humble, that's why I say these things."

"Miroku smiled and pulled her, for a second time, onto his back, though they were both a little muddy. They rejoined the group and got back to the village without further commotion.

Now, in the hut, Azurine got to her feet. "I wonder where Miroku is. He'd better not be acting like a letch, again." She exited, leaving the slumbering Sarah in Yuto's care.

Yukito and Miroku waited outside. She glanced at them both and walked away.

"I've only got a week. I need to practice."

* * *

Meanwhile

An earthenware bowl, filled with water, reflected, first Yuto and Sarah, and then, Azurine. Such futile attempts Azurine made at controlling her wild magic. A weakling like her never deserved to live.

In the meantime, Yuto was steadily drawing on Sarah's power. She wouldn't be able to help herself once the time came. How perfect that she should be so easily won over by her enemy's servant. Humans were so dumb to let a pretty face cloud their judgment.

Sade laughed coldly as she watched the scene before her.

The water-mirror flashed again, this time revealing the two, young monks, both struggling for her daughter's attention. No one, not even the bespectacled one himself, knew of his lineage; knew that he was the other's ancestor by several generations. Both needed to die.

Another flash, this time landing on the kitsune, half-breed, and raven-haired girl. The little one had been taken in as one of Azurine's own, like a son or brother. He was to be of some use in causing Azurine pain. The half-breed seemed to be like a grudging older brother. The other girl was nothing, simply a friend. They would all die, anyway, of course.

Finally, the mirror stopped on Azurine's guardian and the plot fell into place. He was still searching, but drawing closer to his target.

Sade laughed cruelly, again.

A little girl of 11 years walked into the room, rubbing her eyes from sleep. "Mommy?" she asked. "Mommy, do I have to hurt the little fox?"

* * *

Afternoon light streamed through the windows of Kaede's hut. Kaede had come to change Yuto and Sarah's bandages earlier and left them alone again. Sarah still slept, and so, Yuto sat in silence, thinking. 

Sarah mumbled slightly before waking up. She lifted anaching arm to place a hand on her head. "Why does my head hurt so much?" she asked herself, aloud.

Yuto blinked out of his daze and looked at her. "You don't remember? That spider demon nearly killed you. You got a nasty bump there," he said. He grabbed a wet cloth from a nearby bowl and dabbed at her face. She smiled at him.

"Is there anyway you can fix my head?" she asked, jokingly.

Yuto paused and set the cloth aside. "I can try." He bent down so he was hovering over her. "If I kiss it, will it make you better?"

"Huh?" Sarah asked, embarrassment mixing slightly with fear. She was not used to this yet. She always got a feeling of weakness when he was near her, like her energy was being sucked away. She wasn't sure if she disliked it or not. She was scared she was falling too hard.

Yuto leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead. "There," he whispered. He then moved to her mouth and pressed his rough lips against her soft ones.

A blush quickly rose into Sarah's cheeks as she tried to pull away. "Yuto, what're you…"

He put a finger to her lips. "Shh. Just try it, I'm not going to hurt you. Let me take care of you, Sarah."

She blushed even more. "But…" She was cut short as he kissed her again.

She lay as stiff as a board as Yuto pulled away. He saw her uneasiness and wanted more than ever for her to just relax. He slipped his arms under her head and back. He pulled her up slightly, meeting her in another, even more passionate kiss. This time, Sarah eased up some, letting herself melt in his arms and get swept up in the sweetness of the kiss.

_I feel weak again. Why do I always feel this way around Yuto? Could it be? Is it lo…_

Her thoughts were cut short when Shippo's voice broke through the silence.

"Eww!"

The pair split apart, Yuto flying to the side and Sarah sitting up. She blushed crimson. "NOTHING WAS HAPPENING!" she shouted.

Shippo shrugged. "Whatever. Can you twoat least stop making out long enough to tell me where Azure is? She's not in here and she's not in the village. InuYasha says he smells Sesshomaru so we might need her soon."

"She left about an hour ago muttering something about the monk, a week, her mom, and practice. She's obsessing again." Yuto said.

"She's practicing? But…that'll attract Sesshomaru for sure!" Shippo shouted before running from the hut. He muttered to himself. "Why is it always up to me to do the dangerous stuff?"

Back in the hut, Sarah was pulling at her shirt which had slipped down her shoulder, revealing more skin than she'd have liked, and refused to look at Yuto. He, however, was staring at her intently, upset that they weren't able to finish what he'd started. He'd almost had her, and he found it shocking that he felt this way. Was he always this aggressive? _I will make her mine, no matter what. It's imperative that I do._

* * *

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it. Oooo! Creepy Yuto! Poor Sarah. She's so confused, as am I. 

Anyway, next week I'm gonna post two chapters on Wednesday or Thursday, because I'm going away for two weeks. I don't want to miss any deadlines so I'll be ahead of the game! YAY!

See ya!


	16. Practice Makes PerfectMost Times

Hey guys! Well, as I said last week, I'm going to post the next two chapters today. For those of you who didn't read it last time, it's because I'm going on vacation and won't be home for the next two post days, so instead of making you wait, I'll give'em to ya this week.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its characters. Thank you._

* * *

Practice Makes Perfect…Most Times

Azurine was practicing while Yukito watched from a safe spot in a nearby tree. "Azurine, if you focus the anger, you might have better aim!" he shouted down to her. "Think of one thing! Focus on Cain!"

The girl's eyes blazed with hatred. The fire formed a spear of light and heat. It was aimed expertly at the target. Every move she made pulsed with the pain she felt.

The spear could have hit the eye of a needle dead on.

"You're doing great!" Yukito yelled. "Now concentrate on being happy."

Azurine struggled to think of the few things that brought her joy. Sarah, her best friend; Shippo, the sweet little kitsune; Miroku…uh…she didn't really know what to call him; Yukito, the one who'd protect her with his life. She narrowed her thought on the last one: Yukito.

"Now, try to bring the water _up_ this time. Not down," he laughed.

His laugh made her smile and slowly, a puddle rose about her feet.

"That's it, now contain it!"

Pulling the water from the ground, Azurine compressed it into a ball the size of her fist. It dropped into her hands, crystallized.

It had taken Shippo nearly a quarter of an hour to find them. "Azurine! We need you! Sesshomaru and that Rika woman are nearby."

Azurine looked up in time to catch him as he flew at her. She pocketed her crystal and turned to Yukito. "Let's go!"

The boy climbed down from his perch and, together, they ran. They didn't get very far before running into Sesshomaru.

"Look what we have here, Rika," he said, monotonous as always. "Three pups."

"The little witch who got me last time," Rika muttered.

The three spun away and began to run in a new direction. Azurine stopped short as a net of fire sprang up in front of her, separating her from Yukito. Shippo jumped over the quickly growing edge.

They scanned the net carefully, looking for any weak spot. When none could be found, she turned to Yukito. "Fly, you fool!"

Shippo watched as the net encircled Azurine and seamed shut at the top. He got a good bounce off of Yukito's shoulder and flipped over Sesshomaru. He took off at high speed, looking for the others.

Azurine knew it was useless to bring out The Guardian bow. Instead she wrapped her hand around the water crystal in her pocket. "I'm serious, Kito! Run!" she whispered. "You'll ruin it."

Sesshomaru and Rika were conversing in low voices.

Azurine begged Yukito with her eyes, but still he remained. She sighed. _It'll have to do._

She sent the crystal flying through the net and towards her opponents.

With a crack, it hit Rika squarely on the head. The woman rubbed the sore spot gingerly. She looked down at the crystal. "What do you think you're doing, foolish child?"

Azurine panicked. "Yukito! Why isn't it working?"

"You're not happy! That may set it off," he suggested, calmly.

_Happy, happy, happy, happy…_ She focused as hard as she could on Yukito and Sarah at her last birthday. The two were laughing. _Happy, happy!_

The crystal exploded and several things happened at once.

First, a flood of water overtook Sesshomaru and Rika, drenching them through.

Second, the fire dome was extinguished in a smoky cloud. Azurine coughed violently and couldn't seem to stop.

Third, Rika flared with rage and Sesshomaru glared coldly at the girl.

Fourth, the InuYasha gang came crashing into the clearing.

Finally, the smoke cleared away, but Azurine was still coughing. Her face was red and her eyes were streaming.

"Azurine, come here," Yukito muttered.

She stumbled to him, choking on ashes. He clung to her and whispered, "I know you've already chosen, but I can't help the way I feel. I want to keep you safe. Forgive me."

Sarah looked at them with pity, and something that reminded Azurine slightly of envy. The girl was staring right at Yukito with forlorn eyes. Yuto noticed as well, but said nothing. Sarah spoke up. "It seems you've given us another pickle to deal with, Kito. Why, always, when there's a fight with Sesshomaru?"

The boy blushed and nervously chuckled a few times. "My fault entirely."

Azurine finally got her breathing under control. Pulling herself up to full height, she turned to Rika. "You're going down."

"Bring it," she mocked.

Sarah saw it before Azurine did. Rika was preparing a rebound shield that would force back any of Azurine's attacks.

"Azure! Don't! Rika's going to rebound!"

Azurine stared, not comprehending, but she dropped her hands all the same. She watched as Sesshomaru swapped insults with InuYasha.

"You turn your eyes during battle? A bad choice," Rika warned.

Azurine saw the flames come at her but never felt them. Even as she felt them cut through her, it didn't hurt. Then, all went black.

* * *

When she woke, she was alone. She lay in the same place she'd fallen when she was burned. Was she burned, though? She lifted an arm. It was slightly bruised but there was no burn to be found.

_Hm, puzzling, I could have sworn I was fried._ She looked up at the sky. _Why is it so dark out? Was I really out that long?_ She stared at the moon for a while. Only a week until it was the new moon.

There was a rustling, and Shippo came toward her. He poked her to see if she was okay. Fire sprang up where he touched and the kitsune yelped in pain.

"Shippo!" Azurine cried hoarsely. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

He sucked on his fingers as Azurine struggled to sit up. Miroku came walking out of the woods. "Shippo, we told you not to touch her," he scolded. "Now you've gone and burned yourself, didn't you?"

Shippo nodded, still sucking on his finger. "I'm all right, Azurine. It doesn't hurt that bad. It's like using fox-fire."

"So, why am I setting people on fire? My sparks are silver, nothing should happen."

"Rika put some form of a spell on you," Miroku explained. Azurine sighed.

"It's okay, Azure! Sarah, Kagome, and Kaede are working on an antidote. They almost have it." Shippo smiled happily at her.

A few moments later, Sarah rushed in with a cup full of foul smelling liquid. "Here, Azzy, drink this. It doesn't smell very good, it probably doesn't taste very good, either, but it'll cure you of this curse. Drink."

Azurine wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Okay, Tanpopo. If you say so." She choked it down and gagged a little, but she finished it off and passed out.

* * *

Two days later, she woke up and looked around. Yuto was on guard duty, currently. "Hey, you're not dead. What a shocker," he muttered.

"Don't you think you could be a little nicer to my aching head? You made it mad at me."

"You _have_ been out for days, you know. Too much sleep can give you a headache. Don't blame me. I'm concerned with other things besides your head, right now."

"You mean Sarah? Don't worry. She'll get over it soon. I know she loves you the most." She rolled over and rubbed her forehead. "I'm going back to bed."

* * *

There ya go! I'll go post the next one now.


	17. The Last Night

Hey guys! Here's the next one! Not much to say.

Oh the Harry Potter fanfic we're going to do next is called Darkened Hour. It won't come out for a little while. That'll be posted in between our Inu sequal, Can't Repeat the Past. HP is going to be slower moving.

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not claim rights to InuYasha or any of it's characters, or Evanessance. Thank you. _

* * *

The Last Night

"Never was and never will be.

Have you no shame?

Can't you see me?"

-Evanescence

The rest of the week passed slowly. InuYasha and Kagome bickered constantly; Azurine slept most of the time; Yuto and Sarah spent lots of time, together; Yukito worried over Azurine; Miroku was lecherous; and Shippo did…uh…Shippo things.

Thereforth, (which is not a word until it was recently invented by the Bean), Azurine woke from her latest long nap a day before the new moon. During her previous waking moments, she would just lie there thinking, but now she actually pushed herself up into a sitting position.

A thought suddenly struck her. Miroku and Shippo were the only one's who knew of Sade's upcoming visit. _Wait! When is that? Please tell me I have more time!_

Yukito entered the hut, as it was the beginning of his shift. He looked up when he saw Azurine sitting up. Before he could speak, however, Azurine cut him off.

"Yukito! What day is it?" she asked, panicking.

"Uh…I've lost track…the batteries in my angel died. I think it's a Saturday. Everyone seems to be tense about the new moon for some reason, 'cept Sarah and Yuto. The others must know something we don't."

"New moon? When is it going to be?" she asked as she pulled on her jacket and boots.

"Tomorrow night."

"Oh, thank god," Azurine gasped.

Footsteps approached and Sarah walked in with a tray of food for Yukito. Azurine looked hungrily at the food. "Oh, I see. Don't bring me anything," she joked.

Sarah nearly dropped the tray. "Azurine! You're awake!" She put the tray down and hugged her friend tightly. She then gave her a slight bop to the head. "I'd never forget you." She picked up the tray and pulled a second one from under it. Azurine now saw the large amount of food on the tray and knew her friend had planned ahead.

Yukito smiled. "Sarah's become quite the housewife. She cooks extra everything and cleans wounds in a flash. Someone's gonna be lucky to marry her."

Sarah blushed hard and Azurine thought she knew why. She smiled as she pictured Sarah sitting at a dinner table with Yuto beside her. Or was that why? She then forgot that question, blinked, and remembered her real problem. With sudden urgency that caught the others off guard, she asked them, "Can you guys get everyone in here?"

Sarah looked confused, still slightly pink. "What for?"

"Just trust me and do it. You to, Kito."

Sarah took off, but Yukito remained, looking quizzically at her.

"It's important. Everyone. Here. Now."

He left.

* * *

"Are you ready, Sadie? Mummy needs you to do this important job for her." 

The little girl named Sadie looked up at her mother, Sade. "Do I really have to hurt the little fox boy? He's so cute."

"Yes, dear. If you _don't_ do as your told, mummy will be very angry."

The little girl pouted at her mother. "O…okay. I'll do what I have to."

* * *

Azurine toyed with a piece of her blanket. The others were crowded around her, listening closely.

"You see…tomorrow evening…my mother is coming for me."

"TOMMORROW?" InuYasha yelled. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"The new moon?" Yukito guessed.

"Do you know what the new moon is?"

"A stage of the moon when it is not visible to us on earth because it's lit up side is facing away from us," Sarah stated, quoting her 11th grade Astronomy class.

(Chibi: True of myself. I took it last year and BOY was it boring. SO…MANY…NOTES!  
Bean: Oh, boy. Here she goes.)

The others stared while Yukito and Azurine chuckled.

Miroku spoke up. "Yes, that is the technical explanation, but what it means to us is that it is InuYasha's human night. He loses all of his powers on that night and becomes mortal."

"Oh," said Azurine, Yukito, and Sarah in unison.

"This is bad," Azurine added.

"Yup," Shippo said.

* * *

It was hours after Azurine's announcement. Sarah and Yuto sat together by a lake, watching the sunset.

Sarah swallowed a few times, trying to bring herself to ask the question that had been on her mind for days. "H…hey, Yuto?"

"Hmm?" he asked, wrapping an arm securely around her.

"When Sade comes back, will you go with her?" she asked nervously, leaning on him.

He smiled and kissed her, softly, on top of her head. He breathed her in deeply before answering. "And leave you? Not for the world."

Sarah smiled, comforted.

"I have a question for you," Yuto said quietly. "Who will you choose? If it comes down to it, will you stay with me or go with Yukito?"

There was a long silence. "What do you mean?" she asked, not as casually as she'd wished.

"Sarah, don't' try to fool me. I've seen the way you look at him. You blush when he talks to you. I know you have feelings for him."

There was another pause before she answered. "It's funny. You're the only one who's noticed. I don't know if Azure even knows. Yes, I had a crush on Yukito since I met him. I asked him once, a long time ago, how he felt about me. He clearly didn't get it. To him, I'm like a sister. I gave up on him a year ago when he confessed how he felt about Azure to me."

"Then why do you…?"

"Because, you never forget your first crush. Even though it's been a year, I still think about it. What would have happened if he hadn't like Azzy? I don't know, but now it doesn't matter. I've got you to be by my side. And even if Yukito was free, I'd still choose you. Haven't you noticed? I look at you, too."

"Really?"

"Dummy, you can be dense sometimes."

They sat for a long while, in silence. The sun was almost below the tree line when Yuto spoke again.

"You know, Sarah…?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

The girl sat up straight, more than a little surprised. She stared up at him. "You do?"

"More than anything."

"Anything?"

"Mm-hm."

She settled back down in his arms, glowing. "Yuto, I love you, too. More than anything."

They kissed, and this time, there was no stiffness or refusal from Sarah. She embraced him as the sky turned purple and crimson all around them.

* * *

"Hey, Miroku," Azurine sighed. "Look at that."

They watched Sarah and Yuto's forms disappear as the nighttime darkness enveloped them.

"They're cute together. I'm glad she found someone. She's been hurt so many times. I swear, though. If he hurts my little Tanpopo, I'll kill him."

Miroku chuckled. After a while he asked, "Azurine, are you scared?"

"Scared? Of course I am, no sane person wouldn't be!" She laughed a little. "I mean, me, you, and Sarah up against my own, all-powerful mother? Yukito and Kagome are just normal kids and no match for her; Shippo's only a child; InuYasha will be human; I'd try to get Sarah out of it to keep her safe, but I know she won't hear it. Come to think of it, the others won't listen, either. I can't let you use the wind tunnel. She _is_ my mother. No matter how evil, I want her to have a proper burial, if we somehow manage to destroy her. This all seems just a little hopeless." She looked up, fighting against the tears spilling down her face.

Miroku wiped away her tears. "It's not hopeless. I'm here and I'll keep you safe. So will the others, no matter what you say to stop them." He paused a moment. "What about Yuto? You haven't mentioned him yet."

"Sade used to be his _master_, Miroku. He may be more of a burden in a fight against her. She knows all of his moves and I'm sure, no matter how good Yuto has become, Sade will have a way of getting him back, even if it's by force. I won't let him fight."

"I see…" Miroku leaned against a low stonewall.

Azurine sat on the same fence, turning her back on Sarah and Yuto who were now impossible to see from such a distance in the twilight.

"The 'bearing your child' thing, Miroku…"

He smiled at her hopefully. "Yeah?"

"I'll give you my answer in two days, if we survive." She kissed his cheek and jumped off the fence. "Keep you hopes up, okay?" She walked away in search of Yukito.

"Wow," mumbled Miroku as he touched his cheek. "I never thought my face could feel this good after a woman touched it." He smiled, dreamily, as he watched her slowly, retreating back.

* * *

Yukito sat against a tree as he watched Azurine approach. He smiled softly and waved to her. "Azure." He stood once she spotted him and brushed off his pants.

When she got close enough, she hugged him. "I'm sorry for all of this, Yukito. If I could make it so that none of this had happened, that I never fell down the well and things were back to normal, I would."

He patted her head awkwardly. "Heh, and leave Sarah without Yuto? That's a bit cruel, don't you think?" She laughed quietly. He paused before continuing. "Azure, after this is over, I'm going back home. I hope you and Sarah can be happy here."

"Oh," Azure said as she let go. "I'm going to miss you. Are you sure you won't stay here with us?"

"No. I miss my family. I need to be with them."

"How are you going to explain our absences? They'll know you're connected to us."

"I don't know where you two are. I've been out desperately searching for you two but no luck." He smiled.

"Nice."

"But before that, I need to know something, I really do."

"What's that?" she asked.

He studied her face closely. "Azurine…"

She blinked. Why did he look so sad?

"You see…the thing is…"

"Yukito! What is it?"

"I know you're in love, Azurine…you love Miroku, I know you do. Gram-Grandma Kaede said that I'm…I'm Miroku's reincarnation. I need to know. Who will you choose? Do you love me?" he asked, finally. " I mean, if I am his reincarnation, would you choose me or…or him?"

"Yukito…I…I can't…"

"Just tell me!" he yelled, his face turning red.

"I love you, Yukito, but not like that. You're one of my best friends, but…that's it."

"Oh." His eyes dulled for a moment. He then plastered a smile on his face. "That's okay. Well, I'm gonna go pack. See you." He walked away, letting the tears stream down his face. Goodbye, Azure.

She watched him leave, not seeing his tear-stained face. "Weird," she mumbled. She slowly walked after him, letting him get ahead. When she got back to camp, she went directly to bed.

* * *

Miroku watched Azurine's troubled sleep. He kept silent for a long time before turning to Yukito.

"Reincarnation, huh? That's interesting…let me see your right hand," he said.

Yukito, even with the knowledge that this was the man that Azurine chose over him, he didn't hold a grudge; it wasn't his style. It couldn't be helped. He decided to just grin and bear it. In response to Miroku, he lifted his hand, palm up, to the monk. A black, six-pointed star was set in his palm. "That's a birthmark that's been in my family for generations."

Miroku studied it a little longer. "Hm…descendant, too." He sighed, relieved. "Well, that's good, the curse stops _somewhere_."

Yukito withdrew his hand. "You mean I'm your times however many great grandson?"

"Well, yes, it seems so." He thought for a moment before tousling the boy's hair. "Got any siblings?"

"A little sister and twin older brothers," he answered.

"Cousins? Extended family?"

"Tons! Too many to count."

Miroku smiled and looked at Azurine. "Get some sleep, okay kid?"

Yukito nodded, confused by all of these strange questions, and turned in for the night.

* * *

There ya go! Two chapters for the wait of 1! Enjoy. I'll be back around the 15th of August. So expect the next chapter on the 19th. Bai-bai! Wish me 'Bon-Voyage!'


	18. Answers and Misunderstandings

**bows** I am SO sorry everyone for the late posting of this chapter. When I came home from Alaska last week, I had such bad jetlag and lots to read for school that I barely got to type. The next chapter may be a bit late, too. I'll do my best to get it close to Saturday.

Again, sorry!

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its characters. Thank you._

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Answers and Misunderstandings**

Azurine slept late, despite her nervousness. She didn't wake until at least noon. When she did, she saw that Sarah and Yuto's mats were fixed meaning that no one had slept in them last night. Apparently the two had never come back from their little spot by the lake last night. All dirty thoughts aside, Azurine was happy for them.

She sighed and sat up. She then noticed Miroku watching her from a few feet away. She looked down at herself and saw that she only had on a tank top with a sheer over-shirt. "You pervert." _I wonder what he'll do when I give him my answer._

"You're bleeding," he muttered, scooting over to her.

She looked at her shoulder where a small wound had reopened. She shrugged, not really noticing the pain. "It's all right."

Miroku was persistent, though. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt and slid it off the injured shoulder.

He was dangerously close and Azurine blushed. "You know," she said, softly. "You really don't need to do this…"

Sarah walked in at that moment, looking for fresh clothes, when she heard Azurine finish her sentence.

"…we can wait until later for this."

"Azurine!" Sarah shouted in disgust.

Both Azurine and Miroku's heads shot up, colliding into one another as they jumped apart.

"It's not what you think!" "I wasn't doing anything!" they yelled at the same time. "Nothing lecherous," Miroku added as an afterthought.

Sarah giggled and soon began to laugh loudly. Azurine and Miroku glanced at each other and blushed.

"Th…that's great, you guys. You two…you thought…that I was mad." She calmed down slightly but continued to giggle. "You guys need to be less guilty looking if nothing was happening. You'll give people the wrong idea." She walked away, still giggling.

Azurine suddenly became aware of the low cut of her tank top. She began to button her shirt, embarrassed.

"Wait," Miroku protested. He tied a crude bandage around her shoulder. "There, that'll do for now."

Azurine smiled. "What would I do without you?"

He grinned back. "You'll never know, for here I am."

She blushed as he finished buttoning her shirt.

He paused a moment. "D…Azurine…I think…I think of you differently than anyone else…"

She put a finger to his lips. "Shh, tomorrow."

He sighed and nodded. Azurine looked at her watch. _It's Two o'clock. There's four hours left. Why can't this just be over already?_

The sound of hurried footsteps approached but stopped short outside the hut. Sarah called in. "Hey! Is it okay to come in? Nothing indecent going on, right?"

"Shut up, Tanpopo. What do you want?"

She peeked her head in and smiled innocently. "Kagome and I are going to a nearby hot spring. Wanna come with? That is, if you're not too busy." Her smile became mischievous until she had to duck away to avoid and incoming shoe.

Azurine stood and smiled at Miroku. "I'll see you later."

"Hey, I owe you this from last night," he said, getting up. He kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed and ran outside to meet with Sarah, the latter receiving a bonk on the head for her comments.

"So," Sarah asked, "how's Miroku?"

"He's alright. How about Yuto?"

Sarah squeaked and blushed, mumbling.

(Azurine: Typical of our own Chibi.

Chibi: **blush**)

* * *

Azurine stretched and sank into the warm, spring water. Next to her, Kagome stared with an odd look.

"What?" Asked Azurine once she noticed the gaze.

"How do you even stand Miroku? Not to mention, you chose him over Yukito. I just don't get it," Kagome replied, shaking her head.

Azurine shrugged. "Maybe I was just destined to end up with a pervert."

Sarah dangled her feet in the water while sitting on the edge of the spring. "You like him 'cause you think he's cute," she grumbled.

Azurine looked back at her. "Hmm…Yuto?"

Sarah squeaked and hid her face. When Azurine laughed, Sarah splashed water at her.

Kagome suddenly noticed the shards hanging from Azurine's neck. "Hey, Azure? When did you get your shards back? I remember that the spider demon got them at some point, but I lost track of them after the fight."

"Oh, Shippo, found them not to long after the battle. Guess I forgot to mention that. By the way, where is Shippo?"

"He went off with Miroku," answered Kagome. "Miroku said he needed his help with something, apparently." The girl shrugged.

Sarah was about to remove her towel so she could slip in, when she commented, "I have this creepy feeling, like we're being watched."

Azurine hung her head and sighed. "Did you really have to drag Shippo along to help you spy on us, Miroku?"

"I didn't do it!" Shippo yelled. "I promise! He made me do it!"

A bush near by poofed into a cloud of smoke and revealed the young fox and monk.

Azurine's face turned dark as she let out a growl. "Today is NOT the day, Miroku. No more warning. You're going down." Red sparks hissed as they feel on the water's surface.

Azurine wrapped her towel around her and…**SLAP**

The others flinched as the sharp sound echoed in the surrounding woods.

"I've never actually seen someone hit him that hard," Kagome shuddered.

"He deserved it," Azurine said defensively, turning from the dazed man.

Shippo watched wide-eyed. "You're in big trouble, Miroku," he teased. He then turned to the spring and started to undress. "Oh, boy, that looks like fun." He kicked the last of his clothes off his foot and hopped in, splashing playfully in the water.

Azurine glared at Miroku. "You're in for it, now."

"In for what?" Miroku asked, coming out of his shock.

"Just wait over there while I dress, and NO PEEKING!"

Azurine turned and picked up the package of clothing Kaede had given her. Inside was a long Jade green robe. This robe was typical of the few respectable witches of the time. From the looks of the small pile of sky blue cloth on the ground a few feet away, it appeared that Sarah had already opened and worn hers.

She dressed and marched over to where Miroku stood facing a tree. He turned, cautiously, as he heard her approach.

Azurine walked up so close that they were barely an inch apart. He gulped and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry, Azurine! I couldn't help it…it's who I am…" he stuttered.

"Couldn't you have just held out for one more day? One day, that's all I ask for."

"I'm sorry, I really am! Please forgive me."

She stood on tiptoe to see him better. "I don't know if I should, but…well." She looked into his eyes, trying to hide the longing in them. This is too tempting, she thought.

She leaned in and kissed him lightly. After a moment, she broke the kiss, unable to stand on her toes anymore.

"Does that mean 'yes'?" Miroku asked, stunned.

"No."

He looked down, crestfallen.

"But this," she placed her hand n the back of his neck and pulled him down to her height. "This does." She kissed him again and Miroku held her tightly.

Azurine broke away and put her hands on her hips. "There," she muttered. "Now will you leave us alone?"

He stared dazedly at her, practically gaping, and nods. He walked away as Azurine headed back to the spring. She found Shippo and Sarah in the middle of a water fight while Kagome watched, laughing.

"So," Azurine laughed as well. "We've managed to kill an hour and a half. Only another two and a half left."

Sarah halted her splashing as Azurine removed her robe and slid back in. "What did you do to him?" the young blonde asked, nervously.

"He _could_ get up and walk away, right?" Kagome questioned.

Azurine simply smirked at Sarah.

Sarah's face went pale with shock. "You did NOT!"

Azurine simply raised her eyebrows.

"You wouldn't DARE! No way! No possible way!"

"Uh, I'm out of the loop, here. Did I miss something?" Kagome muttered.

Sarah turned to Kagome, still gawking. "She…she told Miroku…'yes'!" Sarah yelled, stunned.

"You WHAT?" Kagome squeaked.

"Really?" Shippo gasped.

"I've been meaning to, anyway," Azurine mumbled before ducking under the water to escape further questions.

"Poor Yukito…" Kagome mumbled.

"Think about it though. If Miroku and Azurine don't get together, would Yukito even exist? He's…oh god, that's so messed up…her great-great-great-great-etcetera-grandson is in love with her. That's, so…guh!" Sarah cringed in confusion and disgust.

Azurine, who had poked her head out of the water, suddenly coughed and sputtered. "Yukito is WHAT? He never said he was Miroku's ANCESTOR! Oh god! He's…I know my own grandson…time, like, 20. This is not right." She blushed bright red. "I'm going to be sick. We even kissed," she mumbled.

Shippo gave her a mischievous look. "So? What exactly did you two _do_ out there?"

"You can't be serious Shippo?" Azurine asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, Azzy. What'd you do?" Sarah asked, an impish look on her face.

(Chibi: Impish. Heh, don't ask. I was short on synonyms for mischievous and impish looked fun.)

"I just kissed him, okay? Is there something wrong with that?"

Sarah smiled playfully. "O-o-o-h, Azurine…"

Azurine glared for a moment. "Yuto."

**Squeak **Sarah sank down so that her chin touched the water's surface.

Azurine, pleased with her revenge, laughed at the girl. "You're too cute, Tanpopo."

Sarah pouted up at her. "I don't like you no more," she grumbled.

"Oh, don't give me that. You know I love you," Azurine laughed.

Sarah sat back up. "Tee hee, I know." She giggled as Azurine rubbed her hair.

A bit of time passed. Azurine and Kagome chatted, much too joyously for the occasion. Sarah, whom had drifted off into a light sleep, stirred and reached for her watch, nestled amongst her clothes. The others started when Sarah let out a yell.

"Monkey!" they spotted the animal making off with Sarah's clothes.

Kagome, Shippo and Azurine watched as Sarah ran after it. She was barely managing to keep her towel on, and they could see rocks fly off her feet.

"Will she be okay without shoes? That looks painful," Kagome questioned, concernedly.

Azurine waved carelessly. "Oh, yeah. She's walked around barefoot so much, for so long, she's practically got leather soles growing on her feet. It's the rest of her I'm worried about. There are some real weirdoes out there."

"You mean like Miroku?" Shippo muttered.

* * *

Yuto was walking about in the woods. He'd found out earlier about the girls' and their spa trip. He'd also noted Miroku's absence and put two and two together. It hadn't occurred to him that he had no clue where he was going until he found himself completely lost in the woods.

It was then that he heard a rustling up ahead. He readied his sword and positioned himself behind a tree. Peeking out from his hiding spot, he sighed, disappointed. It was just a monkey with some clothes. Wait. Clothes?

He looked again and recognized the sky blue hue of Sarah's robe. He was about to act when he was alerted by another sound. He looked towards the sound curiously, but immediately froze to the spot as Sarah ran in clothed only in a towel.

He feared that Sarah might catch him, but the girl seemed only focused on the monkey and getting her clothes back. He turned quietly and was about to leave when she spoke.

"Come here, you."

He turned back, thinking he had been caught, but watched in wonder as Sarah tried to soothe the skittish animal.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She knelt beside it and let it smell her hand. She giggled softly as the monkey turned her hand around and examined it. While it was distracted, Sarah slowly pulled her clothes away to her side. Even then she continued to play with the creature. "Aren't you sweet," she crooned.

Yuto had to hold back a laugh. _That girl is truly a wonder. She is kind even to the beasts of the forest. Her heart is so pure._

The monkey suddenly froze, sniffed in Yuto's direction, and took off, scurrying.

Sarah sadly watched it run. "Aw, Monkey-chan! He was so cute." She sat a moment before sighing and standing. "Oh, well. Back to the springs." As she stood, the tuck in her towel came loose and the cloth fell down, about her feet. "Oh! Stupid towel," she grumbled.

She attempted to rewrap the towel when she heard a dull thunk behind her.

Yuto, still disoriented from both shock and embarrassment, tried to sneak away. In his confusion, though, hey didn't notice the low tree branch until his head collided with it.

Sarah turned quickly and spotted Yuto dazedly rubbing his forehead. When she caught his eye, he smiled nervously. "Uh, hey Sarah. I can explain…"

"DOWN!" Sarah screamed.

Yuto slammed to the ground

"Down, down, down, down, down! How dare you, Yuto Kigai! You are the biggest creep, EVER!"

As Yuto twitched, Sarah pulled on her underwear, far out of Yuto's sight. She grumbled angrily to herself.

A moment passed in tense silence. "I'm sorry," Yuto said, quietly.

"You'd _better_ be!" she snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry for that, too, but there's something else."

Sarah walked over to where he was lying, tying the sash around her robe. She looked down at him sternly. "What?"

"I had thought…from what I'd seen of you, that…that your beauty came from your soul and radiated from your face. Now I see, I was wrong." He managed to tilt his head back to look at her. "You're beautiful all over: complete body and soul."

Sarah's face exploded with color as Yuto pushed himself off the ground. Sarah knelt down beside him and slapped him sharply across the face. "That was for spying on me. Now," she held out her hand as she spoke. "You may kiss my hand and plead for forgiveness."

Yuto smiled and, grabbing her hand, kissed it gently. He then pulled her forward and kissed her on the lips. When he broke away, he said, "I'm not great at begging. Was that a fair trade of repentance?"

Sarah grabbed her hand away, blushing even more. "It will do." She stood and walked away, stumbling slightly.

"Boy, I really screwed up this time." Yuto stood and turned away, looking for the path he'd previously taken. "She probably won't talk to me, now." It was then that something grabbed him around the waist. "What the…"

"Thanks, Yuto," Sarah whispered. "No one's ever called me beautiful before. Thank you." She let go and ran away towards the springs.

Yuto stared after her, quite confused. "Maybe I didn't do so badly, after all." He then shook his head. "Women confuse me." He took off on the path that looked most familiar, hoping to find camp before nightfall.

* * *

"Hey, Sarah. What happened? We heard a scream." Azurine and Kagome looked at the girl worriedly.

"Nothing. Just a monkey." Sarah smiled secretly to herself as she slipped back into the spring.

* * *

Well, we're coming to the end of this story. Only about three chapters left. **sniffle** I have enjoyed this experience. O'course, I have the sequal, an HP fic, and a quizilla story to type for Bean so I can't be too bored.

I'll give you all the info on the sequal on the last chapter. Bai-bai!


	19. Betrayal

Hey everybody! Well, it's 2:36 in the morning on Sunday, but I wanted to get you the next chapter as soon as I could. I hope you're ready for this one. Real shocker at the end.

There won't be any end commentary because there are times when it is better not to speak.

_Diclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its characters. Thank you._

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Betrayal**

The hour of Sade's arrival was drawing close when the group met up at Kaede's hut. The others watched as Azurine heatedly paced around the room.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, and then everyone else will die, too…"she mumbled under her breath. Her robes snapped and swayed softly in her wake.

She walked past Kagome and InuYasha. They were fretting over the InuYasha's coming transformation that wouldhappen when night fell. She passed Sarah and Yuto who were sitting together, talking quietly. Yukito was playing with a fold in his new monk's robes, lilac in color.

As Azurine made what seemed like her hundredth pass, Miroku put a hand on her shoulder, bringing her to a stop. "You're not going to die. You made a promise to me, remember?" he said, smiling brightly at her.

"Yes, I suppose I did…Miroku…if something happens…but I'm still alive, will you wait for me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course! What, do you think I'd find a woman to say 'yes' to me again, so quickly?"

"Well, you're handsome and lovable. Of course someone else would love you." She kissed his cheek and, blushing deeply, remembered the others were watching. They, though, seemed to be studying a particularly interesting speck of dirt.

"Hey…" said Azurine, looking around. "Where's Shippo?"

Sarah looked around. "I don't know. Didn't he come back from the springs with you?"

"No. He went after you to help get your clothes from the monkey."

"I never saw him!"

Azurine paled. "SHIPPO!" She ran out of the hut and into the woods looking for the kitsune, the others close behind.

* * *

**_Sadie_**

Sadie held the fox-boy tightly in her arms for fear of dropping him.

She was a sad little girl. She didn't want to hurt him, but she was relieved that it hadn't taken much to render him unconscious.

She looked down at Shippo as he mumbled in his sleep.

Her head shot up as she heard people screaming.

"Shippo! Ship, where'd you go?"

The chase was on.

* * *

**_The gang_**

Azurine was about to give up. Whatever had happened to Shippo had rendered him unable to answer their cries. Was he kidnapped? Or…worse?

At that moment, luckily, InuYasha caught on to Shippo's scent. "Wait! I can smell him. He's that way…and there's a smell like yours and your mother's, Azurine," he added.

"Great. Who could it be this time?" Azurine sighed in frustration.

Miroku caught her in a one-armed hug. "I said calm down. We'll find Shippo so don't worry."

"I can't help it. He's like my own brother."

"I know. Just trust me. Things will turn out all right," he said, soothingly.

Jealousy flared in Yukito's heart. Miroku didn't know how lucky he was.

* * *

**_Cain_**

Cain wandered tirelessly through the woods, still on the search for Azurine.

"That girl is going to pay when I find her," he growled. "She is _definitely _going to pay." He fingered the silver, Celtic-style ring in his hand. Everything that was Azurine was locked inside.

From the time she was born to her twelfth year of life, a year before her meeting with Sarah and Yukito, memories were stowed in this convenient little ring. Memories of dark things: death, destruction, pain, fear, loss; the reason that too much smoke was lethal to her; her true form.

This ring was sure to kill her, torture her, but no. He would not let that happen. He'd save her, own her, without anymore dispute. She'd be his, his to do with as he pleased. There was so much fun in store, but his idea of fun would turn your stomach.

Sarah and Yukito would pay as well. They let her out, made her happy. Anyone else Azurine was with at the time would have to die, too.

* * *

**_Sade_**

Sade positioned herself, readying to ambush Azurine and the rest. Just then, her victims, minus a scared-to-tears Shippo, walked below her.

Just ahead, she'd lashed the kitsune to a small tree. The perfect bait.

Sarah was the first to spot him. "Shippo!" She cried.

"S-Sarah? Get me out of here!" he yelped.

Sarah rushed forward, but Yuto threw his arm in front of her. "Stop. It's a trap. You could get hurt."

Azurine shoved her way forward. "Mother! Show yourself! Return Shippo to us, and let us be!" she shouted into the trees.

Sade let out a high, cold laugh and dropped down before them.

"Witch!" InuYasha yelled. "What do you want with us?" he drew his Tetsusaiga, but it did not transform.

"Oh no," Kagome whispered.

"It's getting quite close to sunset, don't you think?" Sade asked, a wicked grin on her face. InuYasha growled.

"There's someone I'd like you all to meet. This is my daughter, Sadie." The young girl materialized from the shadows and stood beside her mother. The streak of red in her hair flashed violently in the half-light. "She _so_ wanted to meet her big sister."

Sadie studied Azurine, who, in turn, looked at the girl in terror. Sadie stepped towards Azurine, paused, smiled kindly and threw her arms around her older sibling. "Sis!" she sighed.

"Huh? Wha…? Ow! Eeps! Let me go!"

Sadie's hug was like a death grip and it slowly drained Azurine of her power.

While the others struggled to aid Azurine, Yuto stood by, watching Sade. The witch laughed at him.

"It's about the time you returned to me," she said, capturing his eyes. Yuto's eyes fluttered and his face began to change. He no longer looked kind and gentle. He now had a look of confusion, like he was struggling with something.

He grasped his head. "No, Sade. I won't go back. I quit."

"You do? I'm afraid you can't. You're under contract, signed in blood by your parents when they sold you to me. You belong to me until the day you die."

Yuto stumbled toward her. "Th…that's right. I'd forgotten." He smiled at her."Heh. That was a mean trick you put on me, making me forget my past so I would get close to her...No. I mean…How could…"

Sade laughed. Sarah slowly averted her gaze from Azurine to the struggling Yuto. _He's a slave? What's going on? He can't seem to decide who he is._

"What's the matter? Can't remember your true self?" Sade crooned, grasping his chin and forcing him to look at her. "I'll give you a hint:your not this kind saint you've pretended to be all this time. You are my most loyal servant."

Yuto began to laugh. It was a hollow, evil laugh. Sarah froze. The Yuto Sarah knew was gone. She stepped away from the others. They were oblivious to what was going on. They were still busy fighting off Sadie's hug.

Sarah walked toward him. "Yuto, come."

Yuto's feet started toward her as the bead's spell workedand the man looked at her in anger. Sade simply scoffed. "Are those nasty beads bothering you, Yuto? Here." She snapped her fingers and the thread holding the beads snapped. The beads fell, scattered on the ground, but still Yuto walked forward, though, now, he was in control of his body.

He spoke as he approached the trembling Sarah. "My orders, lady, were to kill you. I've put it off until now on my masters orders, but I will finally finish my job." He unsheathed his sword and continued walking toward her.

Sarah cried out and threw her hands out, summoning her powers. Her hands stayed bare, but for a single spark of flame that died instantly. She looked at her hands in alarm.

Sade laughed again as the girl stood in shock. Azurine was finally freed just as InuYasha transformed into his human form.

Sade walked forward. "Girl, you _can't_ use your powers. Don't you get it? Haven't you noticed yourself getting weaker and weaker? Yuto's been sucking away at your powers all this time, whether he knew it or not. This is why I told him not to kill you. I wanted to make sure you were helpless when the time came."

Sarah had been quiet the whole time. Now she exploded. "NO! Yuto never hurt me because he loves me! He told me so! He said I was beautiful!"

"Ha! You're such a little fool. Do you honestly believe that someone such as Yuto could ever love a pitiful creature like you?" She hugged Yuto from behind. "The truth is, they were all lies. You're nothing." She let him go and stepped back. "Now Yuto. Finish this."

Yuto grinned malevolently as he gripped his sword tighter. He swung at her and she ducked. He swung again, but she ran under his arm. He was too fast for her and grabbed her by the back of her dress. He flung her in front of him and she stumbled. She turned to him and began to yell."Yuto, stop! Don't…uh." The others watched silently, too shocked to move.

Silver glinted from Sarah's back. A moment later, the blue of her dress grew black and purple as blood poured from her wound and seeped into her robe. She slowly reached a hand to Yuto's face and touched him. He barely moved as she looked at him, her eyes full of love. "Y...Yuto. I know…you're there. I j…just want you…to know that…I…" Yutopulled the blade roughly from her stomachand,shuddering, she mad a small chocking noise. She began to fall backwards, still reaching for him. The others watched in horror. It seemed to take an eternity for her to reach the ground. Seconds before she hit, one last thing escaped her lips.

"I love you, Yuto."

Her body hit the ground, hard, blood pooling around her. Azurine finally broke out of her shocked state and ranto her friend. "SARAH!"

Shippo finally calmed down enough to use his foxfire on his bonds. He broke free and followed Azurine. Azurine scrambled atSarah's throat, desperately searchingfor a pulse. The skin beneath her fingers was cold and lifeless. The color was already gone from Sarah's face. She waited. Nothing, not a sing;e heartbeat.

Azurine stumbled back and looked up at Yuto who sneered down at her. "Oh, god…no," she whispered. "You killed her. You KILLED her!" she screamed.

"Congratulations," Sadie commented, walking over and nudging the dead form of Sarah with her foot. "This is your first innocent in a while, huh?"

Azurine couldn't take the sight any longer. She scuttled to her feet and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, Shippo and Miroku at her heels, a dazed Yukito behind them. InuYasha and Kagome would be following at any moment.

Sarah, however, would not.


	20. Memories

Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. Last week school started so I didn't get to type much and then this weekend, my mother cracked the whip and I had to clean out my downstairs room. I have my own room now! Wheeee!

Ok, back to the seriousness. Last time was very sad with the death of Sarah. My poor charrie! There's only one chappie after this. I'm gonna take a month long break before starting the sequel. Make sure you look out for it.

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights to InuYasha or any of its characters. Thank you._

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Memories**

Azurine was running, the others barely keeping up. She didn't quite know where she was going, she just wanted to get as far away from there as possible. The image of Sarah, cold and lifeless while Yuto stood grinning above her, bloody sword in hand, was fresh in her mind. She was too shocked to cry.

As she ran, she hit something, hard, and came to a halt. Looking up, she saw that it had been Cain that she hit.

The man took a moment to recognize her. Azurine gasped as he clamped a hand down on her shoulder.

"Azurine? I've missed you. Why haven't you come home? Why did you run away?" he asked coolly. He looked around and looked back down at her, greedily. "Where's Sarah? Yukito? How about all your friends? Don't tell me you're all alone out here. I was so looking forward to meeting them. I even have a special treat for you and Sarah." He had the look in his eye that Azurine had come to fear. She could pretty well guess what his treat was and she cringed.

"No," she gasped. "No, no. Please, Cain. Don't make me go back. Not again!"

Cain wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Azurine whimpered. The tears at seeing Sarah's death finally caught up with her and she struggled to keep them at bay when faced with the helplessness of it all.

Just then, Yukito and Miroku rushed in. Shippo hadn't been able to keep up and InuYasha and Kagome were nowhere to be found.

Yukito growled at Cain. "Let her go."

Miroku readied the beads. "I won't let you hurt her, demon."

Azurine froze. "Demon? I've been forced to sleep with a demon?"

Yukito grimaced while Miroku gaped. "You what?"

Cain laughed. "You don't believe it? You don't think she would be able to resist me, do you?"

Azurine slipped through his arm as she fell to her knees, face in her hands. "No…please…not again."

"You're coming home. Where's Sarah? She's coming, too." He put on a mock voice of concern. "Her father is _so_ worried about her. I'm sure he wants to _talk_ with her about all this."

Miroku's face became stony; Yukito stared at the ground to hide his tears; Azurine shook as she sobbed.

Cain thought a moment. "So that's it, is it? She's gone? Oh well. At least I've got you, Azurine." He clenched her left wrist and slipped something on her finger.

"What are you doing to her?" Miroku cried, pulling her away. "Keep your hands off. Mine."

It was too late. The damage was done. Azurine was being dragged, out of Miroku's arms, by some unseen force. Miroku tried to pry the silver ring from her hand while she clung to him.

"No…please." Pain coursed throughout her body. "Miroku! Yukito! Help me!"

Her grip loosened and she flew several feet away. She hovered about a foot above the ground, eyes wide in fright. Her sparks swallowed her entire body. In another moment, she collapsed to the ground.

Yukito caught her. "Azurine, please. What's wrong?"

Azurine got to her feet, her hands blazing red, eyes wide with shock. Memories flooded her mind. "You…you killed them. All of them."

"Your foster families?" Cain asked carelessly. "I went to extreme measures to get you. Is it my fault they died? They had to get involved. It was their faults, really."

Azurine felt sick. _So this was all a setup; all from the very beginning. Cain's been hunting me all this time. Sarah. I never should have let you follow me here_. She began to sob again.

"You know what? I was planning on killing all of your companions, too. What do you think? Sound good?"

"You will NOT!" Flames flared around Azurine, fueled by her anger. "You killed my family and all of my foster families! I won't let you touch the last few friends I've got!"

The flames spread, hotter and faster the angrier Azurine became. It rapidly traveled along the ground, surrounding Yukito.

"Azurine! Calm down! Please!" he shouted, tears streaming down his face. "You're going to kill us!"

Azurine tried to control herself, but all she was aware of was the pain, the torment, the loss of all six of her families, six of them! The anger of being used and abused for over four years; the horror of what Cain had done to her; all of it was welling up inside her, threatening to explode.

"Ah," exclaimed Cain. "And now your true demon form begins to show." He laughed coldly.

The fire flickered a moment in hesitation. "My what?" Azurine asked confusedly.

Cain smiled cruelly. "Touch your ears."

She did so but found nothing but head. "Where are my ears? How am I even able to hear?" she screeched in panic.

"Try a little higher up."

She did that as well. Her hand ran across a fuzzy little triangle and another on the other side of her head; dog-ears.

"What? My god! What did you do to me?"

"This is not my doing. This, Azurine, is your true form," Cain said simply.

"What? I've got flipping _dog_-ears! You say this is my true form?" she shouted.

"Yes." He looked at her malevolently.

The fire flared up, again, in full strength.

"Azure! Please, I can't take this heat!" Yukito cried. "Please! You're too angry. I'm going to die!"

Miroku fought through the blaze towards the boy. The fire ate at Yukito's robes and scorched his legs. Yet, the flames did not halt and, instead, rose further.

"Yukito!" Miroku yelled. "Take hold of my staff. It'll shield you from the fire!"

Yukito grabbed for it, missed, and stumbled forward into the fire and ash.

"Yukito!" Miroku cried, but there was nothing he could do for him. A tree fell between them, weakened at the roots, and burst into flames.

"No! Yukito!" Miroku yelled.

Yukito could not hear him.

No one truly knows the exact cause of his death. Be it from the heat of the flames, suffocation in the ash, or being crushed by the tree, but within minutes, there were only bones. Yukito was no longer.

"Azurine! Please stop! Y…Yukito, he's dead!"

Azurine barely heard him. Her anger roared loudly in her ears. Then, the rain started. Out of nowhere, it poured from the sky and soothed Azurine's temper, somewhat. She was finally able to process what Miroku just said.

"Yukito?" she murmured. The magic-born flames smoldered out quickly. "Dead?"

Cain watched, bored.

Azurine, her mind foggy and unclear, rounded on him. "You've killed everyone else! Now you've taken Yukito away from me, too!"

"I? I think you're a little confused, my dear. _You_ are the one who killed him," he replied, a small smile playing about his lips.

"What? No! I didn't!"

"Who is the one who let her anger get out of control? Who is the one whose anger fueled the fire that devoured him? Not I, but you. Who ignored the fearful pleas of pain from him? Not me. Who was it that ran away in the first place and began this whole mess?" He glared at her callously. "You."

Azurine tried to cover her ears, forgetting that they had changed, and touched bare head.

"You don't deserve to live, taking life as you just did. An innocent life at that."

Azurine's face turned whiter, if it was even possible.

"My, my," Miroku said calmly. "Look at the pot calling the kettle black. You robbed a girl of something so precious that it almost equals life time and time again. You did so deliberately; Azurine made a mistake. There's a difference."

"There's no difference. We each took life, regardless if it was accidental or not."

Azurine whimpered. Miroku's voice lowered. "No matter what you do, Cain, this will haunt you 'till the end of your days. You shall never be free of the sins you've committed, here and away. You shall pay in blood."

Cain laughed self-assuredly. "You don't scare me monk."

"I should."

Azurine was ghostly white, her veins standing out. She whispered to herself. "I just killed my grandson, my best friend."

Miroku turned towards her just as she took off.

At that moment, Azurine was highly uncoordinated. She stumbled ad tripped until she fell down a steep slope.

Miroku found her at the bottom, deep asleep or perhaps something even deeper. Whatever it was, she was shuddering. Miroku paled and shook her.

Nothing worked. Azurine Deltan would not wake and would be lost to the world for six months.

* * *

One more chapter left. It's simply giving a jump off for the next series. See ya!


	21. Becoming Nothing

Hey guys! Yes, I know, GASP! I'm already putting out the next chapter. I wanted to apologize for getting the previous one out so late. This one is extrememly short, it didn't even take up a page on Word. It's the last chapter! **sob** My clipboard is empty! **stashes clipboard with next fic** Yay!

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: ChibiBean does not own nor claim rights t InuYasha or any of its characters. Thank you._

* * *

**Becoming Nothing  
The Final Chapter**

Azurine stayed in her comatose state for half a year. Memories began to fade; burials were held.

InuYasha was the only one there when she woke up. He failed to notice the dark aura seep from her body seeing as he was dozing off. When he woke, he noticed Azurine's eyes blinking open.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion.

* * *

Kagome and Shippo looked up from their work picking light blue flowers from a field to be placed on Yukito's grave.

Shippo blinked then began to run. "She's awake!"

* * *

Miroku was walking with a pretty, young demon slayer. He sighed heavily at the sound of the explosion. 

"Sango, remember, I told you about her powers?" he asked, quickening his pace. She fell into step and nodded. "Well," he said. "That's them."

* * *

By the time the others had gotten to the hut all that remained was some debris, shattered by the darkness. Staring in awe, they saw a dog-eared Azurine holding a knife, almost dazedly. She slowly looked up at the monk who froze. 

Sango came up behind him and Azurine stared. "You…forgot me," she said softly. "Sarah and Yukito are gone…and you forgot me. There's nothing left…nothing left."

"Listen, Azurine," InuYasha snapped. "Sango's just a friend and also, sar…"

Azurine interrupted him, screaming. "I can't kill myself. It's not going away. Why won't it go away, InuYasha?"

The demon looked at her oddly.

She was running, before the others knew. She ran hard and fast. She had to get away. She wanted to disappear. She wanted…the well.

She skidded to a halt when she found it. She eyed it suspiciously before climbing on the edge.

"Let me go home."

She jumped.

* * *

**_Next time_**: 

Can't Repeat the Past?

An odd girl with a shadowy past; a curse coming to its peak; a twist of fate; a dark figure intent on death. Can the Inu gang face Azurine's return, or will it be too much?

Rated: M

* * *

There ya go! Tune in next time. I shall now take a month vacation to recoop from all the typing and the beginning of school. Also, so I can stock up on chapters so I'm ready if I get behind. 

The first chapter of the sequel shall be out on October 1st, that's a Saturday.

Bai-bai for now! And ChibiBean gives you our sincerest gratitude for reading our fic. Please keep reading!


End file.
